I see you Stony
by DRAnim19
Summary: "Te veo" Esto es un un two-shot


Disfrútenlo mucho.

* * *

...

Hoy es una fría noche en la ciudad de Manhattan distrito de Nueva York, los grandes y lujosos edificios iluminados al igual que las calles, las calles casi más o menos repletas de tráfico, tiendas aún abiertas casi a las 17 horas, personas pasando a las aceras en cualquier parte de la ciudad, animales callejeros merodeando en algunos alrededores de los tejados de varias casa.

En el parque de diversiones repleta de gentes llenos de adrenalina disfrutando en subirse en los grandes aparatos como: la montaña rusa, el carrusel, las sillas voladoras, juego de trenes, carritos chocones, platillos voladores, el juego del martillito, el barco pirata y por último la ruleta de la fortuna; lo mejor de todo es que había muchas tiendas de juegos abiertas al igual que algunos puestos de comida rápida, el olor a algodón de azúcar y palomitas hechizaba a los niños pidiéndoles a sus progenitores que se los compre, los payasos animando cada parte del parque entregándoles globos a los niños o parejas que pasaban por aquí.

Familias reunidas, niños corriendo a un lado para otro perseguidos por sus progenitores en no perderlos, grupo de amigos que estudian en la escuela o universidad pasándola juntos como una gran familia, parejas de esposos celebrando sus aniversarios o sus cumpleaños, varias parejas de adolecentes caminaban en algunos alrededores en sitios un poco más lejano para estar solos.

Mucha gente la pasaba muy bien, comiendo, divirtiéndose de las nuevas atracciones o ganando muchos premios si llegan a tirar al blanco o probar en el medidor de fuerza o intentar tirar en lazar una pelota al blanco para que ese hombre se caiga en el agua, tanta diversión los distrae mucho en sus preocupaciones o problemas personales….

…..

…..

Y…..

Tanta distracción nadie se percata de la voz…. Una voz femenina….

….

Una voz pidiendo auxilio a gritos, gritos llenos de terror y suplica terminando en un misterioso silencio.

….

….

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Son 02:30 p.m.

El viento helado soplaba moviendo las hojas de los árboles, algunos tejados de las casas o las cercas se ve los gatos merodeando algunas partes de la vecindad donde se supone que no habría gente caminando a estas horas de la noche, pero si la hay, en una esquina se ve una casa completamente encendida y habitada de muchos policías entrando o saliendo, en los alrededores de la zona mucha de la vecindad esta despierta curiosos en saber que pasaba, otros se acercaba al hogar pero son alejados por los mismos oficiales prohibiéndoles la entrada.

\- Buenas noches, señor. –Hablo una hermosa mujer policía, 36 años se puede analizar.- Tenemos a una mujer blanca de 44…-Sigue a su jefe estando a su lado, este le pregunta un "¿Qué ocurrió?", en eso continua.- Estábamos patrullando a una cuadra de aquí cuando recibimos la llamada. –Su jefe y ella entran a la casa.

\- ¿Quién hizo la llamada? –Pregunta de nuevo el jefe sin mirar a su compañera, el equipo médico forense pasaba a su lado y los demás miembros de la policía seguían buscando y tomando fotos de nuevas evidencias o muestras.

Esta casa la habitaba una familia de clase media, todo el sitio estaba normal ¿Y cómo normal? No había vidrios rotos o cualquier cosa regada en el suelo, aunque los detectives buscaban huellas dactilares o cualquier cosa que sea evidencia.

\- No estoy segura, señor. –Contesta pareciéndole extraño, recuerda muy bien que las 12:00 p.m. habían llamado a la estación de policía por un caso de homicidio en una casa, por un momento pensó que era uno de los dueños de la vivienda pero al llegar la patrulla no había nadie.

El moreno frunce el entrecejo viendo a su compañera, Maria Hill.- Bueno, ¿Dónde los encontró? –No quiso incomodarla por aquel dato curioso, uno de sus hombres o su compañera le habían informado sobre el asesinato de dicha mujer.

Algunos de sus hombres le saludaban, otros le hacían bromas por dejarse crecer la barba luego de llegar a los escalones que no perdió el tiempo en subirlos.

\- En el dormitorio de arriba. –Le responde siguiendo a su jefe Nick Fury, ambos suben las escaleras y en caso para no toque nada para no arruinar la evidencia para este nuevo caso, se ponen los guastes.

Al estar ambos oficiales en el primer piso de arriba como abajo todo está intacto, no hay nada roto…aunque…

\- Es el dormitorio a la izquierda. –Le dice Hill viendo al mayor acercarse a la dicha puerta.

\- ¿Cuál fue el arma homicida? –Sigue preguntando viendo una puerta cerrada, se ve unos dibujos pegados, dibujos hechos por niños de 7 años.

\- Esa es la cuestión. –De nuevo le responde siendo honesta escuchando un "¿Qué?".- No había ningún arma. –Responde nuevamente, sus amigos forenses cuando estaban estudiando los cuerpos porque no fue solamente la niñera que murió, sino también…

Fury ve a su amiga de forma incrédula y extraña, ¿Un asesinato sin usar armas? Deja de mirar a la mujer y posas sus ojos en la puerta, sin que perder toma el pomo comenzándolo a girar pero antes abrir la puerta se queda parado por un simple minuto, Hill estando atrás de su jefe se siente un poco nerviosa no tuvo la oportunidad de ver los cadáveres estudiados por los forenses y los pocos de sus compañeros que también han visto ha oído terribles comentarios, viendo sus caras llenas de terror.

¿Tan horrible fue?

El moreno de un parche en el ojos jala la puerta dejándose oír el chirrido al abrirse, lentamente entra a la alcoba solamente asomando su cabeza solo para echar un vistazo, y al hacerlo….. la sangre se le fue del rostro dejándolo pálido como si fuera un fantasma, el ojo lo tenía abierto no creyéndose de lo que ve, la boca la tenía más o menos abierta, un escalofrió le recorre por todo el cuerpo, el corazón lo tenía detenido cada parte, cada trozo que veía es como si estuviera en una película de terror, pueden llamarlo loco pero de sus oídos puede escuchar no solo los gritos de la niñera suplicando por su vida sino de los niños que habitaban esta alcoba, oía gritos, objetos rompiéndose, luego desgarros... es como si los espíritus de esas tres víctimas le estuvieran mostrándole toda esa espantosa escena…

…

Sin más que ver sale de la habitación, no quiso que su compañera Maria Hill lo viera, sería muy perturbador y de seguro no podrá dormir toda la noche, por todos los cielos se imaginara cuando llegue los dueños y vea todo este suceso, una punzada de dolor le llega a su pecho, en sus muchos casos jamás ha visto esto antes en Nueva York es muy nuevo para ser honesto, salieron de la casa enseguida.

…

No tardaron los médicos forenses sacar los cadáveres de la niñera y de los niños, claro tapados y embolsados para que nadie viera esta atrocidad, sería una falta de respeto a las muerte de aquellos que no han hecho nada malo, ¿Qué clase de monstruo les haría eso? ¿Quién? Se pregunta aun teniendo esas imágenes que vio, esto no lo dejara dormir por semanas ve algunos forenses llevarse grandes bolsas negras y una de ellas tenia manchas de sangre, sangre de las mismas víctimas.

Oh cielos.

...

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

9 meses después.

Es un bonito en la ciudad de Nueva York en el distrito de Manhattan, tranquila y ruidosa como siempre lo es, los grandes televisores de los edificios anunciaban nuevas noticias de hoy, poco trafico oyéndose las bocinas pidiéndoles continúen en el camino, las tiendas están bien abiertas para todo el público que pasaban, animales callejeros en cualquier parte de las calles, personas caminando en las aceras como si fueran hormigas.

En la prestigiosa Avengers Academy.

Los pasillos estaba repletos de estudiantes pasando a los lados y en las escaleras, algunos profesores pasaban a la dirección a descansar en la sala de profesores, las puertas de las aulas como de costumbre abiertas mostrándose lo repletas de estudiantes de distinta sección y años algunas estaban solas, otras están llenas almorzando y otras la habitaba el profesor tomando un merecido descanso después de haber dado clases.

Hoy toca tarde en los clubes y hablando de un club vayamos a esta aula.

El sitio es lo suficientemente amplio para estos 18 miembros con batas blancas, es el club de ciencias, en cada pupitre un grupo de 3 o de 5 personas intentando hacer un experimento o que les ayude en caso si mañana el profesor les mande hacer algo en grupo y no podían desaprovecharlo.

En el último pupitre atrás cerca de la ventana está sentada una bella joven, 16 años se puede analizar por lo joven que es, su tamaño es normal 161 cm mientras su peso es de 45 kg lo cual es delgada de cuerpo escultural como si fuera la reencarnación de la diosa afrodita, sus pechos son C midiéndose 87, su cadera se mide 56 y por ultimo su cintura 87 con buenas curvas, tez clara, cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura medio ondulado en las puntas, posee unos hermosos orbes cafés lo cuales te hechizan al verlos, mas luce muy linda lo que lleva puesto hoy. Se consiste una blusa color vino-tinto de manga larga con escote en forma de corazón encima lleva una bata blanca obviamente pertenece al club, un pantalón bluyín de dama y un par de tenis blanco con vino-tinto.

\- …To…ne…. To…neee…. Tone. –Llama una voz masculina a lado de la joven.

La identificada como "Tone" reacciona al llamado y por el pequeño golpecito en su hombro, voltea a ver a un chico más o menos de su edad, cabello color pardo corto un poco ondulado, orbes color grises tapados por los cristales de los lentes dándole una mirada de que vea quien está presente, la chica no entendió lo que dice su hermano de ciencias hasta que nota una presencia al frente de ambos adolecentes.

\- Señorita. –Hablo el administrador del club de ciencias, tenía una expresión severa como esperando que…

La castaña se exalta recordando que está haciendo, ahoga una riña y ve los instrumentos que tiene la mensa.-… bueno…-Lo primero que toma es un tubo de ensayo pero torpemente se le cae derramando una sustancia rosa en el suelo.- Mierda. –Reprocha levantándose mientras que su compañero de lentes le ayuda, el administrador suspira negándose con la cabeza.

La bella peli-café hoy andaba muy distraída todo el día, además de distraídas también muy distantes con sus más cercanos amigos, esos hermosos orbes color avellana no solo trasmitía la belleza sino en el fondo puede notarse la tristeza hace un momento miraba desde la ventana la cancha de futbol siendo habitadas por un grupo de 11 jugadores, y ciertamente veía a alguien que sobresalía a ese equipo y… no desea en hablarle.

Pasando los bochornosos minutos, los miembros se despiden dejando solo el aula, bueno no tan sola.

\- Siento haberte hecho el ridículo, Brucie. –Se disculpa la castaña terminando de anotar algunos apuntes para la clase de mañana, debe de estudiarla toda la noche si quiere tener una mejor nota.

\- Descuida. –Le dice este con una comprensiva sonrisa.- Además, siempre me pasa lo mismo. –Trata de sentir mejor a su hermanita de ciencias, no le gusta para nada verla triste y sabe perfectamente a quien estaba mirando desde la ventana.

Los labios pintados de brillo se curvearon levemente, es una sonrisa triste pero a la vez feliz que su amigo le esté animando.- Ah. –Suspira guardando su cuaderno a su bolso, recordó que debe ayudar Laurel en pintar el letrero.- Tengo que irme, Brucie. Laurel me estará esperando. –Le dice poniéndose de pie cerrando su mochila.

\- Oh no, descuida. –Dice viendo a la menor a punto de irse, pero…- Por cierto Tone. –Le llama haciendo que ella le viera.- ¿Iras a la fiesta de la escuela? –Pregunta quería saber si la castaña iría, conociéndola ella diría que sí.

La pregunta al oír a su amigo de club decir "fiesta", aunque le cueste mucho tuvo que poner una sonrisa forzosa y luego…- Hoy no puedo, Brucie. –Da su respuesta sincera.- Mi padre me puso de niñera. –Solo le dice ese pequeño dato nada más, se retira.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de adolecentes pasando un lado para otro, entrando y saliendo de las aulas, algunos docentes pasaban a su lado sin olvidar de saludarlos, ahora que lo recuerda dejo su celular en su casillero se dirigió a donde está el pequeño aparato, no está muy lejos.

Llegando descifra el código del candado abriéndolo la pequeña puerta, suspira de nuevo hoy tuvo un día tan largo y pesado también, espera que la hora de los clubes termine rápido para irse a esa casa donde se supone que cuidaría a los niños, toma su celular para tratar de llamar avisándole a su granjera amiga que estará en el aula de arte dentro de un minuto pero la bendita línea le corta, (joder) cierra la pantalla de su celular pero al hacerlo ve una pequeña imagen, una foto de 4 amigas unidas felices posando para la cámara cosa que enfado y sin vacilar la arranca.

No quería verla.

No ha ella.

" _ **Oh, siento por no a verme presentado antes.**_

 _ **Me llamo Antonella Marie Stark, "Tone" así me llaman todos mis amigos, tengo 16 años y….**_

 _ **Estoy pasando por un momento difícil.**_

 _ **Resulta que…**_ "

\- Tone. –Le llama una voz de un chico.

La llamada le ve y sin más cierra su casillero no sin antes de ponerle el candado, da una media vuelta y se va dejando atrás a un chico de apenas 17 años, muy alto como 1.88 cm, pesando los 79 kg comprobando que es delgado, su complexión es atlética perfecto para los campeones de futbol, tez clara un poquito bronceada, cabello corto desordenado color rubio dorado, ojos azules como el cielo, tiene una leve barba que lo hace ver muy varonil. Este al ver que la fémina no le hace caso se va persiguiéndola, en sus ojos obviamente se ve el arrepentimiento de lo que ha hecho al estar unos paso detrás de ella, abre la boca y…

\- Vamos Tones, ¿Vas a ignorarme para toda la vida? –Le habla entiende lo molesta que esta con él, además ha notado que la castaña lo ha estado observando en la cancha de futbol cuando jugaba con sus amigos e incluso escucho el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse en el salón de ciencias.

La Stark sonríe de forma incrédula aunque no se alegra del todo que este tonto le persiga.- No es una mala idea. –Como respuesta sin detener su andar y sin mirar al rubio.

" _ **Déjenme presentarles, aquel que me está persiguiendo es nada más que Peter Jason Quill, capitán del equipo de futbol y mi ex-novio.**_

 _ **Llevábamos 2 años de relación desde la academia Avengers, un jueves en la noche que hoy era nuestro aniversario fui a una discoteca donde todos mis amigos irían y Peter estaría ahí, pensé que estar en la discoteca es para que celebremos nuestro dos años de relación pero…. Me equivoque….**_

… _ **. Al estar en la discoteca buscando a Quill, lo encontré besando a otra chica…**_

 _ **Y resulta que es….**_ "

Sin importar las palabras de su gatuna ex-novia, la sigue.- Te llame anoche pero tenías tu celular apagado. –Ambos adolecentes del género opuesto bajan las escaleras.- Tenemos que hablar. –Quiere explicarlo lo sucedió de ayer, detiene su andar porque la peli-marrón se detiene primero y se voltea dándole la cara.

\- Peter ya hemos hablado. –Le recuerda muy en aquel momento cuando vio que su novio besaba a esa chica, tuvieron una pelea muy fea y cuando sus amigos la sacaron hasta hay terminaron.- Te di mi respuesta y como ves, se acabó. –Dictamina iba adarce la vuelta para continuar su andar, pero el rubio futbolista le retiene el brazo diciendo "No me escuchas".- Te vi con ella. –Le ve con severidad.- No necesito escuchar nada.

\- Fue ella que me beso. –Le dice esa verdad viendo a los ojos a la chica que siempre ha estado con él.- No pude evitarlo.

La castaña cruza los brazos, sonriendo de forma incrédula no es la primera vez que oye eso.- Ah sí, entonces ella te forzó, lo mismo dijiste con Gamora. –Le retrae aquel punto viendo como este se queda callado, como ven no se ha equivocado conoce perfectamente a Quill como la palma de su mano.

No es la primera vez que le hace esto.

Mira su reloj de mano, se está retrasando.- Escucha Peter, fui muy clara esa vez y no puedo en darte otra oportunidad, como oyes se acabó. –Sentencia dándole vuelta a la página, se va dejando al futbolista solo observándola irse.

Es definitivo, se acabó.

" _ **Mi relación con Peter no fue del todo color rosa, tuvimos muchas dificultades y tolerancia entre nosotros, unas que otras discusiones y luego viene la reconciliación.**_

 _ **Pero lo que digo es verdad, he visto a Peter besando una variedad de chicas empezando con: Kitty Pryde, Carina, Bereet eso fue antes de que me hiciera su novia pero ya llevando un año juntos beso a Gamora en un pequeño centro comercial.**_

 _ **Eso me lastima, yo no quiero esto y si le deje bien en claro a Peter que si seguía así terminaríamos, pero….**_

 _ **De nuevo lo tuvo que hacer.**_

 _ **Otras.**_

…

 _ **Ya estoy cansada, de verdad.**_

 _ **Estoy cansada.**_ "

En la sala de arte.

Una linda chica de 16 años estando muy concentrada en no salirse de la línea, está pintando el letrero donde dice "¡Great school party!" hoy se haría una gran fiesta en la escuela para recaudar fondos, se ofreció en ayudar en los carteleras como los demás.

Es un bonita y los chicos de esta sala no le quitaban el ojos encima, es alta como 1.73 cm, pensando unos aproximados 53 kg comprendiendo que es delgada con un buen cuerpo de modelo, pechos de una copa B rebasados a C 82 se le puede medir, su cadera es 61 y mientras que su cintura es de 81, tez clara, cabello oscuro largo abundante y lizo que le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda con un fleco que le tapa la frente, sus orbes son de un azul cielos encima lleva unos lentes, sus labios pintados de un lindo color rosa suave brillante, lleva puesto una camisa roja de rallas cuadriculadas, dentro una blusa blanca con escote recto, pantalones de dama oscuros y un par de sandalias.

La joven pelinegra sentía unos pasos entrar al aula ve de reojos y sonríe cálidamente, es Tone.- Bienvenida, señorita Antonella Stark. –Dice de forma juguetona que solo la castaña puede usar, esta solo sonríe y se acerca dándole un abrazo y un beso como las buenas amigas que son.

\- Lamento en llegar tarde, tuve un pequeño obstáculo que evadir. –Dice poniendo sus cosas en la silla, se quita la bata de laboratorio y recoge su cabello.

La oji-mar sonríe y comprende con "obstáculo", es mejor no saber nada.- Llegaste a tiempo, igual que Loki. –Avisa siendo en un pasilla la otra recién llegada.- Bienvenida. –Le saluda haciendo la misma acción que la castaña y ella hicieron.

\- Gracias. –Habla una hermosa pelinegra, su tamaño es normal como 1.61 cm, pesando los próximos 47 kg entendiéndose que es delgada de un cuerpo de una muñeca Barbie, tiene unos perfectos pechos copa C, tez clara, cabello oscuro largo y un poco ondulado en las puntas, posee unos preciosos orbes color jade, lleva puesto una blusa de camisa blanca, una mini falda y dos pared de zapatos negros.

" _ **Ellas son Laurel Kent y Loki laufeyson, son mis dos mejores amigas.**_ "

\- Hola, Tone. –Saluda la Laufeyson.

\- Hola cuernitos. –Corresponde el saludo como siempre lo hacer llamándola con ese sobrenombre que hace mucho le había puesto, y si hay una razón es que la hay, lo dice por el novio que tiene su nombre es Thor Odinson lleva unos 3 años de relación con Loki.- Tu novio te retuvo de nuevo. –Adivina con una pícara sonrisa cosa que entro en lo cierto, ve como la oji-verde fruncir el entrecejo y mirar al otro lado con las mejillas rojas.

\- Debería decir lo mismo por tus inventos, Stark. –Contra ataca la bonita chica de orbes esmeraldas, esa es la razón porque le llama cuernitos cada vez que Tones le dice algo embarazoso ella misma contra ataca como si de un reno se tratara.

La oji-café solo deja salir una risa, sí que le gusta mucho en molestar a uno de sus amigas.- como digas. –Contesta de forma juguetona mientras que Laurel amplía su sonrisa y calma un poco a Loki, cambiando de tema.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Pepper? –Ve a los lados buscando a su otra mamá, consideradamente el título de mamá gallina se había ganado su mejor amigo James Rhodes, pero luego vino Laurel que es una segunda mamá gallina ya que era la única que calmaba al grupo y no debe de olvidar de su amiga Pepper que intenta ganarse ese título.

Pero en serio, ¿Dónde está?

\- Ella esta con el grupo de cocina. –Dice la cuernitos oyendo un "Ah" de parte de la castaña, empieza a tomar un broche lleno de pintura amarilla, puede ver que su granjera amiga apenas podía terminar con las letras en azul.- Je, al menos Thor está en el gimnasio ayudando a la señora Webb, no te imaginaras las sartas de sermones que se gana por salir mal en algebra. –Sonríe de forma algo malvada muy propio de ella.

\- Eres mala. –Habla la Stark haciendo cómplice esa sonrisa mientras que la Kent sonríe incómodamente.- Pero me imagino que te llevara a la fiesta. –Adivino notando el silencio de la pelinegra menor, es fácil de leer.

\- A-Al menos tienes suerte que te inviten, Loki. –Habla la habitante de Kansas sonando alegre pero esto le costó una mirada curiosa de parte de las dos presentes, eso la pone nerviosa al verlas sonreír, oh no.

\- ¿Enserio? –Indaga Laufeyson con una sonrisa muy cómplice diciendo "¿Eso lo que piensas?", se cruza los brazos presionando su buen busto agradeciéndola causando un sangrado nasal a los varones que están en esta aula.

Antonella le da la mano a su cuernuda amiga, con una sonrisa cómplice.- He notado que Bruno Wayne te ha estado mirando, Laurelita. –Ve como la pelinegra mayor se ruborizaba por completo viéndose linda, Bruno Wayne es hijo de Thomas y Martha Wayne una familia multimillonaria como la suya y que no ha dejado de observar desde las sombras a la linda granjera de Smallville. Obviamente puede ver que se siente atraído a ella, interesante.

\- Imposible. –Niega la de lentes continuando en pintar la otra letra en azul, pero siente que las dos féminas que le acompañan se reían verla actuando nerviosa es divertido.

Que ingenua.

El ambiente se tornaba tranquilo para el grupito, Loki ayudaba a Laurel con ese horrible dibujo de un gato mutante se suponía que es una leona mientras que Tone hacia un par de bromas sobre el profesor Hank Pym, risas, bromas y hablando de sus planes vacacionales que muy pronto llegara, sin embargo…

\- Dime Tone, ¿A qué hora nos recogerás esta noche? –Pregunta la de mirada verde mientras se concentra delinear algunas letras en amarillo, todos irían a la fiesta y pensaba que la única hija de la familia Stark irían sin duda alguna. Y eso lo pensó hasta que…

La peli-avellana pone una sonrisa de fastidio pensando lo que dirá.- No recogeré a nadie. –Responde es la verdad aunque le parezca injusto, sabe que sus amigas nunca rechazarían una invitación para una fiesta, ambas pelinegras intercambia miradas de forma interrogativa queriendo saber la razón, para su siguiente respuesta.- Estoy castiga. –Esa es la razón.

\- ¿Todo porque te pasaste en tus minutos? –Cuestiona la única hija de la familia Kent.

\- Sí. –Contesta suspirando es injusto pero es la verdad, luego de esa huida que tuvo ese el jueves en la noche se ha ganado una gran reprimenda de parte de sus padres dándole un castigo ejemplar.- Gracias a ese cretino. –No puede evitar sacar el tema de su ex-novio Peter Quill y claro también de la otra chica.

\- Creí que iríamos a la hoguera. –Hablo Loki comprendiendo con lo de "cretino", ella estuvo ahí en esa discoteca y la verdad no le gusto como ese saco de grasa de Peter Quill le hiciera eso a Antonella.

La oji-marrón sonrió lastimosamente.- sí, yo también. –Iba agregar otra cosa más pero ve en la puerta trasera llegar a cierta persona que no deseo ver.

\- ¡Hola chicas! –Saluda una recién llegada, es una linda chica rubia de ojos oscuros llevando una lata de pintura, ella también ayuda al equipo de cultura con los carteles y al ver llegar las demás quiso pasar a saludar.

" _ **Ella es Sharon Carter mi prima y es sobrina de Margaret Carter, mi tía Peggy.**_

 _ **Además, ella es…**_

 **…**

 **…**

 _ **Es la chica que beso a mi novio en aquella discoteca.**_ "

La única hija de la familia Stark no pone una mirada de pocos amigos y solamente ve a otro lado, las dos pelinegras al sentir la llegada de la rubia solo se mantuvieron calladas concentradas en su deber ese cambio de ambiente sí que les incomoda, la de ojos oscuros estando cerca de las demás siente el repentino cambio de ambiente y observa que su pequeña primera le mira de forma fría, cambia a su expresión alegre a incomoda ve a las demás amigas suyas pero ninguna le dirige la palabras y solo les desvía la mirada.

Ellas tampoco querían dar sus respuestas a esta situación, pero una cosa…

\- Chicas, esto esta tan Escuela Elementar. –Rompe el hielo la única hija de la familia Laufeyson mirando a ambas primas, después de lo que paso en esa discoteca ellas se tienen que hablar, esto parece como si fuera un funeral.

\- ¡Estamos en Escuela Elemental! –Y la que habla primero es Marie viendo a su "querida" prima de forma acusadora, aunque sus amigas le pidan que se hablen créanle no se siente del todo a gusto y eso mismo piensa Sharon.

La rubia de ojos oscuros con la respuesta helada de su prima solamente pone la lata a la mesa y se va dejando a las 3 solas, ni Loki ni Laurel quisieron en contestar nada al respeto al igual que Tone lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay ninguna excusa para poder remedir esta situación.

\- De todos modos, me lo están haciendo pagar.-Continuando con el tema de su castigo.- Tengo que servir de niñera. Esta noche. –Revela el dato así que no podrá ir a ninguna fiesta, su padre Howard ya había hecho un acuerdo y créanle ha estado protestado pero aun así ellos ya dieron su palabra y tiene que cumplirla.

Pobrecita.

Laurel deja su broche y encoge sus hombros.- Quien necesita una estúpida fiesta en la hoguera, de todos modos, solo son un montón de patanes y cretinos, actuando como idiotas. ¿Verdad? – No es muy propio de ella que diga eso, pero no quiere que su amiga se vea miserable.

Tone sonríe tristemente.- Tienes razón, pero mi padre ya quedo en un acuerdo.-No puede hacer nada, nadie puede convencer al gran Howard Stark que cambie su arreglo, si no hace su trabajo entonces vivirá el resto de su vida encerrada en su cuarto sin salir.

Las tres damiselas no siguieron hablando del tema, solamente se preocuparon en lo que debe terminar y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, la copa C se encargó de arreglar algunas fichas desordenadas anunciándose la fiesta de la escuela de verdad quiere ir pero no podía hacerlo y una segunda huida será su sentencia contra su libertad, ya no podía hacer más nada. Suspira acomodando bien las hojas, al menos esto le distraía en sus problemas y olvidara que vio a su prima Sharon, antes de que fuera a recoger otra pila más una voz.

\- Señorita es ilegal que estés arreglando esos papeles tu sola. –Es la voz de un hombre cosa que se le hizo familiar a la castaña.

La joven de 16 años sonríe divertidamente cerrando los ojos.- ¿Y es un delito, oficial? –Voltea la cabeza quedando a la medida de su hombro, abre sus ojos y ve atrás a un chico un año mayor que ella.

Un muchacho de unos 17 años, muy lindo porque se ve algunas chicas se le queda mirando, es alto midiéndose 1.83 cm, pensando por los próximos 71 kg, tiene un complexión fuerte y atlética de seguro es un jugador de baloncesto, tez clara, cabello marrón oscuro semi-largo algo rebelde pero sin quitarle la elegancia, posee unos orbes de un color zafiro profundo, más atrayente es esa sonrisa juguetona, lleva puesto una playera negra encima una camisa abierta de color azul oscuro, un pantalón para caballero y uno par de tenis.

\- Si estás conmigo, puedo rebajar tu crimen. –Bromea el castaño sonriéndole a la fémina que también le corresponde.

\- Hola Bucky. –Le saluda con un abrazo que este corresponde.

" _ **James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky así todos le llamamos y es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la academia Vengadores.**_

 _ **Y…**_

 _ **Es mi mejor amigo de la infancia.**_

 _ **Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico así que huérfano a los 10 años, luego de vivir en un orfanato 6 años después empezó a vivir en un departamento a los 16 años, es un chico muy responsable en sus deberes y un buen estudiante para esta academia.**_

 _ **Ambos somos muy unidos, nos decimos nuestros secretos más profundos, salíamos juntos, bromeábamos juntos hasta me acompaño a casa en ese jueves, el día que termine con Peter y el día en que mi padre dio mi castigo.**_

 _ **Me ha estado consolado un par de horas hasta que se me terminaran las lágrimas, de verdad es un buen amigo y no sé cómo pagarle.**_ "

El muchacho de orbes zafiros pone su mano derecha a su bolcillo viendo a la niña rica.- He terminado mis deberes como capitán del equipo, están ansiosos el día de nuestro primer partido del martes. –Le informa encogiendo los hombros y la jovencita asiente.

\- Felicidades. –Dice asintiéndose feliz por el logo de su mapache amigo, aún sigue recogiendo los papeles, este se acerca y le ayuda.

De lejos Laurel y Loki podían ver a la pareja de amigos castaños, se susurraban cosas incoherentes que nadie puede ni oír y entender, pero si te acercas ambas amigas se sonríen de forma picara al ver a esos dos juntos y saben un secreto sobre el de mirada zafiro.

¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto esconde Bucky?

Mientras que este ve de reojos a su mejor amiga callado, quita su mirada en ella y ve en sus manos los papeles recogidos, abría y cerraba la boca- … ¿iras hoy a la fiesta? –Suelta esa pegunta relamiendo un poco sus labios que los tenia secos, se ganada una mirada de atención de parte de la única hija de la familia Stark.

Oyó la pregunta y el dúo de mujeres de atrás soltaban unas leves risitas por su cometido, fallo intento de iniciar una conversación, es evidente…

¿En qué evidente?

El huérfano Barnes tener la atención de menor, se puso algo nervios, ve al piso o a los lados de la amplia habitación buscando las palabras correctas.- Ah, mis amigos me han dicho de la fiesta de esta noche y me invitaron. –Miente de lejos oía a las amigas de la castaña reírse, haciendo el papel de ridículo ¡Genial!- Quería saber si, querías ir. –Mala forma de invitar a una chica para empezar.

Kent y Laufeyson estaban hechas de bolsas de risa por aquel intento, cuando Bucky trata de tener la atención de Tone se porta de una forma torpe, el amor te hace ver torpe.

Antonella se queda callada por el torpe intento de invitación de su mapache amigo, sonríe enternecida pero a la vez con lastima de lo que dirá.- Usualmente yo no digo "no" a una fiesta pero, lo siento James hoy no podré ir. –Le da una respuesta honesta sintiendo lastima de rechazar a su amigo, este le mirada con la cabeza ladeada como una forma de saber porque.- Esta noche estaré de niñera, como un medio de pagar por mis 799 minutos en el auto. –Lo dice por aquel jueves haciendo comprender al basquetbolista.

\- Ah, entiendo.-Asiente viendo el suelo, que lastimas saca su mano a su bolcillo tenía algo importante que decirle esta noche, antes que vaya a decir algo dos pares de brazos le rodena sus hombros.

\- Bucky necesito tu ayuda con mis maletas. –Hablo un chico a la izquierda del castaño.

\- Tendrás que esperar Scott, necesito a Bucky con algunos deberes en el consejo estudiantil. –Dice un moreno alto ignorando un "¿Ahora, Sam?".- Ven, te necesito.-Jala al castaño llevándolo a arrastras.

Bucky se despide su amiga Tone diciéndole que la llamara en la noche para saber cómo esta, ella le dijo que lo estará esperando todo el tiempo que tome mientras se dirige a sus amigos que extrañamente se reían ¿Por qué será? Se pregunta ingenuamente, luego de pasar las horas la campana resuena en el gran edificio anunciado a los estudiantes que se retiren y regresen a sus respetivos hogares.

Cielo estaba tomando un tono naranjas con toques amarillentos luciendo como ámbar, las nubes que en la mañana tenían su lindo color blanco ahora son color rosados purpurante, el sol de a poco se está ocultando, unas parvadas de aves volaban a los horizontes para emigrar, en el estacionamiento de la escuela todos los estudiantes salían de la gran puerta principal, otros preparaban sus maletas y sus autos ya que esta noche celebrara el día de la fiesta.

Cierta jovencita salía del edificio no sin antes de despedirse de sus amigas/os ellos si irían a la fiesta, Laurel se encargaría de avisarles a Rhodes y Pepper (están saliendo) que no asistiría a la fiesta con la condición de llamarlos para avisarles que está bien, caminaba tranquilamente apartado de la gente eso es lo que necesita estar sola cuando ya estando lejos de la escuela nota en una esquina el auto negro y ve una persona con la puerta abierta.

\- Buenas tardes, Señorita Stark. –Saludable un formidable hombre haciendo una leve reverencia a la recién salida de la academia, esta lo que hace es abrazarlo como si fuera su segundo padre.

\- Hola Jarvis. –También saluda regalándole una sonrisa a su mayordomo personal, ve en la ventana del auto a otra persona. Se acerca a la puerta con el vidrio de la ventana abierta, se ve a un hombre elegante mirando el periódico.- No esperaba que el gran Howard Stark me esperaría aquí. –Dice la joven ganándose su atención.

\- ¿Es que un padre no puede esperar a su hija? –Contesta con otra pregunta el hombre de bigote abriendo la puerta, con su cabeza que la mueve hacia la izquierda le indica que se suba.

Ella no necesita que se lo dijeran primero pone su bolso en el asiento y luego entra cerrando la puerta, el mayordomo identifica como "Jarvis" al ver que su ama está dentro del auto el entra y enciende el pedazo de metal para sí irse de una vez a su destino.

Recorrieron por toda la ciudad de Manhattan, desde la ventana se puede ver las personas y los animales pasando al igual que los autos que va como locos en exceso de velocidad ganándose la atención de los oficiales, puede ver las variedades de casas de distintos tamaños y material hasta llegar casi medio del desierto porque se ven los altos árboles y pocos arbustos.

Dejando que Jarvis conduzca y los lleve al sitio donde la castaña cuidaría a los hijos de los dueños, la niña rica miraba en la ventana para distraerse mientras oía a su progenitor hablando de la gran cena que tendrían hoy en Industrias Stark, todos sus colegas irían y claro como el director no puede faltar a la ceremonia.

\- Alégrate que tú no tengas que ir. –Es una fiesta para adultos muy aburrida de un principio quería llevarse a su hija, pero su esposa María le ha dicho que se cansaría rápido y conociendo a su propia primogénita es mejor que no vaya. Además…- Si hay una razón para que no sufras, pondrán música clásica de Parrolt. –Recuerda ese pequeño detalle que le han avisados sus amigos, sería una gran tortura.

Marie golpea un poco la cabeza al respalde del asiento ¿Qué es más cansado? ¿Oír a su padre hablar de esa cena o tener que cuidar a los niños? Una de las dos cosas, en medio del bosque en un cruzar de vías Jarvis va en el lado derecho continuando en el camino, el sol casi más o menos está ocultándose; en eso Howard cambia la conversación a algo importante.

\- Si la cena no termina antes de la media noche, el Doctor y la Doctora Lehnsherr te llevaran a casa, ¿Esta bien? –Acuerda el hombre de pocas canas viendo a la menor, Jarvis no podrá ir a buscarla esta noche ya que lo necesita para que lo lleven junto con María. Pero para la respuesta de la menor es…

\- Pude por lo menos guiarme de vuelta yo misma, Papá. –No le gusta que su progenitor la trate como a una niña pequeña, sabe muy bien cómo irse a casa por si sola y lo ha comprobado cuando uso el auto en aquel jueves cosa que no el adulto aprueba.

\- Tone, te pasaste por más de 800 minutos, ¿Sabes cuánto nos costó? –Le riñe levemente no queriendo repetir la misma discusión.- Por lo menos puedes esperar por un mes…

\- Lo se…-Habla rápido la de larga cabellera color marrón tampoco quería repetir la misma historia.- Siempre lo hago.

\- Excepto que esta vez, no lo hiciste. –Le da otro punto más el señor Stark viendo a la menor.

Resopla rodando los ojos.- No es justo Papá. Tu sabes porque. –Hace una queja y menos mal es con su padre y no a su madre que tuvo que detener su disputa.

\- Cariño, lo sé pero aun…-El director de empresas Stark sabe que su hija tiene 16 y muy pronto cumplirá los 17, pero no puede evitar estar preocupado.

La copa C mira la ventana incrédula, es increíble lo que hace su padre.- Es como si me esforzara por llegar y luego castigarme, por no llegar. –En aquel jueves solamente tomo el auto de sus padres para ir a esa discoteca, no le ha pasado nada malo cuando regreso a su hogar y ellos como si nada le castigan de forma injusta.

Jarvis se mantiene callado conduciendo y Howard solamente mantiene sus ojos en el periódico.

\- Es un mes, Antonella, sin teléfono ni auto. –Sentencia no doblegándose en su decisión cosa que molesto a la menor.- Además, no quiero que manejes a casa sola de tan lejos, tan tarde en la noche. –Está dando sus razones porque su hija no puede permitirle usar el auto e incluso el lugar donde cuidara las hijas de los doctores es muy lejos a una costa en el campo cerca de gran lago. Aún tiene la duda si fue o no fue una buena idea que aceptara el trabajo, no hace 9 meses en las noticias anunciaron un asesinato de una mujer que también trabaja como niñera; temía por la seguridad de su bebita.- ¿Estarás bien aquí sola? –Pregunta por décima vez, como respuesta:

\- He estado mejor. –No mira a su padre y tampoco a su mayordomo, para no que tener que protestar lo mejor es estar sola, claro acompañada por los niños y además estará más concentrada en estudiar en su próximo examen, ojala que salga bien en historia universal esta vez por ningún motivo quiere salir mal en la clase de Reed Richards.

No se dijo más en el camino hasta llegar a un pequeño paisaje en la costa del lago donde esta repletos de árboles, acerca un poco el auto para ver en la costa una lujosa casa de dos pisos con grandes ventanales incluso a esta distancia se ve un hermosos jardín por las flores de distinto colores, un juego de mesas de jardín y las luces de navidad colgados en los árboles, vaya a grandes doctores son y tienen tremenda casucha, interesante podría hasta le haría competencia a la mansión Stark que tiene dos casa la primera esta en Manhattan y la otra en California.

Pasando a las grandes puertas que automáticamente se abren dejando entrar al auto, en el lado derecho del camino hacia el taller se ve dos autos, el primero es March Hatchback rojo escarlata estacionado casi en el medio de un rincón mientras que el otro es una Altima Sedan plateado estacionado dentro del taller; a lo mejor los dueños de la casa están preparados para partir.

Jarvis usa los frenos deteniéndose en mitad del camino le avisan a su amo y a su señorita que ya llegaron, padre e hija se quedan en silencio por un solo minuto…

El patriarca de la familia Stark mira a su hija.- Solo piensa en esto como aprendizaje de responsabilidad. –Al menos hace el intento de animarla.

\- Papá, ¡Soy responsable! –Le contesta pero antes de que agrega algo su padre se le adelanta.

\- Me refiero a cuando no es fácil. –La ve a los ojos.- Cuando es complicado, cuando duele, ahí es cuando cuenta. –No lo dice por el castigo sino por el corazón roto de su hija, él lo sabe, su madre lo sabe, ambos padres lo saben lo que está pasando con su bebé consentida. Tone no dice nada pero las sabias palabras de su padre tiene razón, el hombre de 47 años exhala con la nariz encogiendo los hombros.- Llámame si necesitas algo. –Howard Stark no es un padre del todo cariño, no del lado malo sino que casi no muestra se expresa del todo por lo ocupado pero si tiene tiempo en animar al menos de su hija.

La primogénita Stark ve a su padre que le mira también, se sonríen compartiendo llena de calidez como toda familia, se abrazan y antes de bajarse el jefe de la familia Stark le da un beso en la frente como todo padre; sale del auto y cierra se va dirigiendo a la puerta que está a la izquierda en un rincón donde se ve unas escaleras pero antes de que se vaya se Jarvis y a su padre adentro…

\- Ustedes diviértanse mucho. –Se despide con una sonrisa a los dos adultos que hacen igual.

\- Dilo como si lo desearas. –Bromea como respuesta el director de industrias Stark.

La estudiante de Academy Avengers sonríe ante la respuesta de su viejo y sin esperar abre la puerta entrando primero a la sala donde se hace barbacoas, los pisos están hechos de madera oscura y muy bien talla mientras que las paredes son hechas de mármol en forma cuadriculada, en los barandales se ve un caminito derechito donde está la puerta de la sala y una escalera por debajo donde está el jardín, la vista era muy bella comenzando en el lago que se removía y refleja al gran cielo casi azulado amarillento oscuro con toques naranjas, el sol casi se está tapando en el horizonte, la individua quedaba embelesada casi sintiéndose como en su casa en California y sin perder el tiempo baja a las escaleras dirigiéndose a una puerta hecha de madera, toca el timbre que resuena a dentro.

Se oye unos pasos hacia adentro que poco a poco se acercaba terminando de abrirse la puerta, en medio del marco se ve a un hombre de la segunda edad muy alto como 1.88 cm, pensando los próximos 86 kg, posee una complexión proporcionada y fuerte a decir verdad no luciendo como estadounidense parece como un alemán, tez blanca, cabello corto algo lizo color marrón dorado, sus orbes son turquesa algo inexpresivo pero al ver a la recién llegada le da una sonrisa.

Antonella al ver al dueño, le sonríe dulcemente.- Hola, soy la niñera.

\- Bienvenida. Pase. –Se pone a un lado el hombre que posee una mirada casi neutral.- Doctor Erik Lehnsherr. –Se presenta con educación a la invitada que pasa.

La de orbes chocolate miraba a los lados del sitio no solo es grande por fuera sino tan enorme adentro.

\- Perdón por la prisa, pero creo que vamos un poco tarde. –Se disculpa un poco avergonzado guiando a la señorita en los pasillos.- Cariño, ¿Has visto la llave? –Grita bajito no queriendo despertar a sus dos angelitos que están durmiendo en el paso de arriba.

\- Amor, no grites acabo de acostar a las niñas. –Habla de la nada una voz femenina, el doctor y la niñera ven arriba de las escalera, arriba se ve a una linda mujer de unos 44 años pareciendo como si fuera una adulta por lo joven que es, no se puede identificar el tamaño ya que usa silla de ruedas, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito pareciendo una muñequita, pechos copa b, tez blanca pálida, cabellera larga hasta los codos rizado en las puntas de color marrón chocolate, sus orbes son grises con toques celestes, lleva puesto un vestido negros viéndose elegante.

Su esposo al verla sube las escalera a donde está, las mangas de la silla de ruedas con mucho cuidado la baja escalón por escalón hasta llegar al suelo segura, la señora ve a la recién llegada dándole una amable sonrisa haciendo que la castaña le recuerde mucho a su madre María.

\- Bienvenida querida, Charlotte Xavier Lehnsherr es un placer. –Le da la mano a la joven y este se la estrecha, ve a su marido.- Las llaves están en la cocina, amor. –Dice sonriendo con todo amor al hombre que se casó y este le corresponde no sin antes de darle un beso en los labios de frente de la joven que se ruboriza sintiéndose pena.- Tu debes ser Antonella. –La nombrada ve a su patrona que le sonríe, asiente con la cabeza, perfecto.- Estábamos tan excitados de haber conseguido una niñera a última hora. –Suelta un suspiro de alivio.- Vienes altamente recomendada por los Lehnsherr.

\- Son grandiosos. –Da un cumplido la menor haciendo reír a la dueña.

\- Si puedes manejarlos a ellos nosotros seremos pan comido. –Habla de sus hijas pequeñas Wanda de 10 años y Nina de 7, ambas hijas suyas son hiperactivas como cualquier niño.

\- Las encontré. –Avisa Erik saliendo de la cocina, toma las mangas de la silla de rueda de su mujer.

La discapacitada toma la mano de la menor.- Ven, te enseñaremos por aquí.

La pareja matrimonial junto con la niñera caminaron en un pasillo a la derecha donde se puede ver primero unos retratos de pintura carísima, le muestra una lujosa cocina y bien limpia cocina, después viene el invernadero dentro de la casa que esta remodelado al estilo asiático por los peces koi, un árbol de sakura siendo habitadas por los lindos ruiseñores que cantaban, el pasto bien podado, distinta variedad de plantas y un pequeño puente en el estanque de los peses.

Se ve hermoso casi que parece recién salido un cuento de hadas.

Cada pasillo que camina las luces se encienden automáticamente, el dueño le explica si en caso de emergencias puede usar su celular para llamarlos y claro en la pared de la cocina esta la lista de los números, menciono que si oye ruidos en la casa es porque está la criada Carrie alimentando a los animales del invernadero y además ella duerme en el tercer piso aunque algunas veces se va por la noche a cuidar a su madre, que ha estado enferma últimamente.

Terminando con el tour.

En la amplia sala tiene de todo, una alfombra oscura en el centro encima un juego de muebles que consiste en: un sillón, dos sofás aun lado de la derecha e izquierda y un taburete, en medio de los muebles una mesita de vidrio, aun lado derecho detrás del sofá una perezosa, las paredes tienen retratos de fotos de los dueños y de sus hijas tanto en retratos de pinturas, esculturas antiguas bien carísimas, las cortinas de los ventanales apartadas para verse la atardecer que poco a poco anochecerá.

" _ **En serio esta casa se rivaliza con las mías.**_

 _ **La Sra.**_ _**Lehnsherr me ha dicho que las niñas están en su habitación durmiendo, cualquier cosa que pase los atendería, si necesitaba algo urgente les llamaría.**_

 _ **Realmente son muy amables.**_ "

\- ¿Se me está olvidando una cosa? –Se pregunta la señora Lehnsherr recordando a verle guiado todo a la nueva niñera.

\- La casa de huéspedes, cariño. –Le recuerda el señor Lehnsherr, guía a su esposa y pide a la muchacha que le siguiera en los grandes ventanales en al frente de la casa hay otra casa.

\- Nuestro hijo Pietro está en la universidad se queda ahí los fines de semana. –Define Charlotte viendo aquella vivienda.- No es que nunca nos llame para dejarnos saber cuándo viene. –Mencione ese pequeño dato.

La de mirada café arque una ceja, que raro su padre no hace dos días su padre le había informado que la familia Lehnsherr tenían nada más a dos hijas, no un hijo.- ¿Tienen un hijo en la Universidad? –Pregunta viendo a los dueños preparados para irse.

\- De mi primer matrimonio. –Responde Erik ayudando a su esposa a colocarse el collar.

\- Las reservaciones de la cena son para las 8, pero si aún estamos de ganas tal vez veamos una película después, y regresaremos a casa como a la media noche, ¿Está bien contigo? –Le explica viendo a su esposo colocarle el collar luego el abrigo, necesita una respuesta de la niñera contratada.

Tone asiente como respuesta no tiene ningún problema en quedarse hasta la media noche, tiene 16 años ya es lo suficiente responsable para cuidarse sola, esto le serviría mucho y quisiera que sus padres lo entiendan. Erik pegunta a su esposa si esta lista, pero una cosa…

\- Ah, ¿y las niñas? –Pregunta no viendo a las pequeñas que tanto menciona la señora Xavier.

\- En el primer dormitorio al final de la escalera. –Contesta con una sonrisa digna para una dama.- Ambas se recuperan de un resfriado. Me costó trabajo acostarse a dormir. –Suspira esas dos sí que le dieron batalla en hacerlas dormir, bueno es todo trabajo de toda madre.- Hagas lo que hagas, por favor trata de no despertarlas. –Le hace ese pequeño pedido lo cual se gana un asentimiento de la menor.

Bien ya está, no hay más nada que explicar aunque solo una cosa.

\- Oh, tenemos un sistema de alarmas. –Su esposo la lleva a la puerta mientras que la joven de pechos copa C les presta atención.- Te escribiré el código aquí. –De su bolso saca una pequeña hoja de anotaciones, con su pluma escribe dicho código de seguridad.- ¿Estas familiarizada con esto? –De nuevo le pregunta.

\- Sí. –Responde sin ningún problema.

Antes de que se vaya el señor Erik pone el código activando las alarmas de seguridad, así la pareja de esposos se despidieron de la joven dejándola completamente sola en la casa, mmm completamente sola se dirige a la sala de descanso aun observando desde arriba y desde debajo de la mansión, ella sola y las niñas durmiendo, no sabe si la criada está aquí no la ha visto aun. Deja su bolso en el suelo y como si estuviera en su propia casa se acuesta en la perezosa, relajándose del gran silencio puede acostumbrarse.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido y todo se oscureció en todo Nueva York, muchas nubes de color purpura gris se acumulaban el cielo y tapaban a la gran luna llena que hoy seria, el viendo comenzó a soplar un poco fuerte removiendo las hojas de los árboles, arbustos y las pantas golpeando suavemente en el cristal de la enorme ventana de la choza, los insectos nocturnos comenzaron a sonar por toda la zona, dentro la joven Antonella viendo en la ventana el paisaje en el lago oscuro nada más se regresa al sofá curiosamente en la mesita de vidrio una variedad de controles remotos como alma de niña curiosa toma el primer control y es el más grande, presiona un boto y… no pasó nada que decepcionante, deja ese aparato en la mesa y agarra el segundo presionando un boto encendiendo el fuego de la chimenea cosa que dio un pequeño brinco vuelve a presionar el botón apagándolo, intento con el otro pero este encendió el equipo de radio y el televisor comenzando en hacer una bulla de inmediato apaga los aparatos y deja de jugar con los controles; se pone de pie mirando la escalera donde está el primer piso que su patrona le ha dicho que hay esta la habitación de las niñas, quiere asegurarse de que el ruido no las haya despertado, pero al esperar unos minutos…. No pasó nada.

La castaña al no escuchar las voces de las chiquillas baja su guardia regresando a sentarse en el sofá de su bolso saca un grueso libro, lo abre y lo empieza a leer cada hojeada que leía en la hoja escrita porque el libro se trata de la historia de la ingeniería mecánica muy interesante para ella ya que quiere seguirle los mismos pasos que su padre, la ingeniería siempre lo fue todo para ella pero por el momento ni el libro le quitaba este aburrimiento que siente, nooo ni es la cuarta parte que le entretiene. Suspira quitando su vista del libro y vio lo primero que tiene que ver, es la habitación de los dueños de la mansión Lehnsherr no debería pero… sin poder evitarlo se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, como no hay moros en la costa abre la puerta al dar dos pasos adelante a dentro las luces de la habitación se enciende automáticamente.

Que divertido.

Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña retrocede saliendo de la habitación observando que las luces se apagaba y de nuevo vuelve a entrar, que infantil es, miraba la alcoba detalladamente es muy diferente a las de sus padres todo moderno, al contrario de sus padres ellos tiene una al estilo victoriano; ve otra puerta más cerca de la cama eso le llamo la atención, sin poder evitarlo entra viendo que está en la habitación del baño, ve en cerca del lavabo unas pequeñas botellas de perfume como los dueños no están toma el pequeño frasco sin pena se echa en las muñecas y se las frota, el dulce aroma invadía en sus fosas nasales, de los cajones ve algunos collares agarra uno que le gusta mucho se ve en el espejo y se lo pone a ver cómo le queda pero hay más en un armario estaba repletas de vestidos, Tone es como si retrocediera en el tiempo cuando tuvo sus 5 años tomaba los maquillajes de su querida mami para verse como una princesa, que gracioso sin vacilar agarra uno muy lindo se ve en el espejo y se lo prueba haciendo unas muecas graciosa, deja salir una risita traviesa… que no duro mucho al oír un ruido a fuera, el corazón de la castaña dio un brinco del susto pensando que sus patrones regresaron a la casa, rápido pone el vestido en su lugar al igual que el collar, sale de prisa de la habitación no antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegando a tiempo a la sala se sienta en el sofá y toma su libro fingiendo que lee, espera que sus jefes se presenten a la sala pero… no pasa nada, la única hija de la familia Stark dejando de observar su libro ve en la puerta de salida esperando que los mayores aparezcan, aun fingiendo posa vista en el libro cambiándole la página.

\- ¡Doctor Lehnsherr! –Llama al dueño pensando que aparece pero… no hay nadie… de pronto un sonido le hizo ver arriba donde está la habitación las niñas-…- Carrie. –Llama por el nombre de la criada pero no contesta.- ¡Carrie! –Deja su libro aun lado del sofá levantándose caminando sin quitar de vista a los escalones que lo guía al primer piso, otro ruido más se oye pero en el fondo del pasillo.- ¡Carrie! –Vuelve a llamar pero no da respuesta, se va aquel pasillo que se nota que esta oscuro.- Carrie, es Tone, la niñera. –De nuevo vuelve a llamar a la criada pensando que está escondida y tal vez piensa que es una desconocida, al entrar a los pasillos las luces automáticamente se enciende continuada caminado.

Como las ventanas de los cristales estaban cerradas y algunas están abiertas por mallas de metal para dejar entrara el viendo, se ve las sombras de los arboles por gracias a la poca luz de la luna y de la luz de afuera, había mucho silencio en el pasillo donde está la solitaria joven como si imanes en los ojos tenia ve al lado derecho otro pasillo oscuro donde esta guiado por la cocina y en el invernadero… estando trance da una media derecha yendo aquel lugar oscuro de paso a paso lentos se acercaba en aquel sitio solo… completamente solo… pronto oye los agudos cantos de los ruiseñores adentro del invernadero asiático, la adolecente de 16 años ve a dentro esta una señora de la segunda edad, se acerca y ve que la adulta lleva puesto un traje de criada.

Con que ella es Carrie.

La señora al sentir la presencia de la menor amablemente le saluda la cual la castaña le saluda con la mano también y seguía alimentando primeramente a las aves, luego se encargaría de alimentar a los peses koi de seguir vino a limpiar el pequeño invernadero antes de irse a visitar a su madre, suelta un suspiro de alivio la de ojos chocolate pone una mano a su pecho sintiendo ya su corazón latir calmadamente, sin más nada que hacer aquí se regresa a la sala vaya susto lucio como si ha visto un fantasma; ya en la sala se sienta en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, se alivia que ni la señora Lehnsherr y el señor Lehnsherr no hayan llegado y no la han visto registrar sus cosa.

Mueve sus piernas intranquilamente, ¿Ahora qué hará? Se pregunta el aburrimiento la volvió a invadir, sí que no es fácil de entretenerla un poco, hola es Tone Stark la chica que le encanta ir fiesta en fiesta ¿Qué esperaban de ella?, ve en la mesa el teléfono de la casa frunce la boca mmm sus padres no están aquí pensó aun moviendo sus piernas, una llamada no le haría daño además le prometió a Loki y a Laurel en llamarlas para saber cómo esta, iba a tomar el celular pero el aparato de pronto comenzó a sonar parpadea tres veces y ver que vuelve a sonar sin más lo agarra y…

\- ¡Hola! –Contesta poniéndose el pequeño aparato en su oreja para escuchar al que llama, lo primero que oye es una respiración.- ¡Residencia Lehnsherr! –Sigue hablando, pero solo escucha de nuevo un suspiro y después cuelga. Quita el teléfono de su oreja y lo ve extrañado, lo pone de nuevo en su lugar fue solo un número equivocado.

Ver que no volverían llamar recuesta su espalda en el respaldo del sillón volviendo a cruzar los brazos, ve en el reloj de arriba cerca del pasillo de donde salió marcaba la hora exacta, ya son las 9:56 p.m., puede esperar un poco más sino llegan a tiempo los dueños entonces a lo mejor llegaran a la media noche como le dijeron, para no seguir estando aburrida vuelve a tomar su libro continuando de leer en la parte que se quedó, sin embargo es lo poco que la entretenía ¿Porque? Una habitación a la izquierda comenzó a iluminarse fue lo que llamo la atención de esta, frunce el entrecejo mirando a los lados que raro la señora Carrie está aún en el invernadero así que son las dos únicas mujeres adultas están aquí y las niñas aún seguían durmiendo.

Bueno como es la única aquí en la sala deja su libro en la mesa y se levanta, con cuidado va paso a paso al sitio primero asombra la cabeza.- ¿Hola? –Cautelosamente llama y sin recibir respuesta entra a donde se supone que es la oficina del señor Erik, escanea todo escritorio, silla, lámparas encendías, la ventana cerrada donde se ve las ojos de los arboles moverse a causa del viento, todo está ordenado, cuando iba a mirar a otro lado de la habitación de la nada aparece…

¿Un gato?

Suelta un respingo por poco le da un infarto ve al felino negro salir de la oficina, es cierto la señora Charlotte le ha dicho que tienen un gato de mascota y que a lo mejor estaría rondando por toda la mansión, bola de pelos traviesa es lo que piensa la niña rica hacia el animalito peludo creo que se llama Sheldon o algo así escucho, encoge los hombros regresando a la sala y volviéndose a sentar al sillón y toma el celular comenzando a marca el número de celular a su granjera amiga.

Sus amigas no tardaron en contestar la llamada desde el fondo podía oír la música, los gritos emoción de las personas disfrutando la celebración, las chicas primero que nada le hicieron un sinfín de preguntas de como esta, como es la casa, es tan grande como lo imagino, tuvo que responder todo a la vez reírse de las tonterías que decía su amiga Loki que ha hecho Thor intentado recuperar su collar en el lago tuvo que hacerlo meter al agua, asombrosamente y ya lo sabía de un principio las chicas le dijeron que su hermanito de ciencias Brucie está bailando con Natasha Romanoff de lo poco que sabe de ella es que es una chica muy difícil en sobrellevar, interesante oír de la boca de su amiga Pepper que su otro amigo Rhodey como así le llama le pidiera matrimonio antes de que entre a la universidad, Scott y Clint bailando con sus novias Hope y Laura, además…

\- Conque el murciélago te invito al baile ¿eh? –Adivina la de larga cabellera marrón oyendo del fondo la voz de Bruno hablándole a Laurel de acompañarla a casa si se sentía cansada, o-ho su amiga logro derretir a ese iceberg amigo suyo, "murciélago" así le llamaba ya que veía al único hijo de la familia Wayne de una forma sombría como las de un murciélagos jaja.

\- [ **T-Tone.** ] –Deja salir un pequeño chillido desde el celular de la susodicha que sonreía, pueda que no esté en la fiesta pero se imagina el rubor de su amiga granjera.

La oji-chocolate sonrió juguetonamente.- Oye Bruni, quiero que me traigas mañana a Laurel toda completa, no quiero que le robes su inocencia. –Grita en el celular sabe que este la escucha.

\- [ **T-T-Tone** ] –Riñe la Kent en el celular asiendo sonreír a la hija de Howard, uuh se la imagina como un jitomate maduro.

Duraron un rato hablando con ella, bromeando como siempre lo hace y claro acompañado por los regaños severos, vaya mamá gallina se ha ganado y es cuando que…

\- [ **¿Cómo son los niños?** ] –Pregunta ahora es la primogénita Laufey usando el celular de la Kent, no escucha las voces de los infantes que se supone que la castaña cuidaba.

\- No lo sé Cuernitos, estaban dormidos cuando llegue. –Responde con el celular en la oreja, revisa en su cuaderno los apuntes que había escrito.- Y son niñas. –Le corrige por gracias a la señora.

\- [ **Que mal, quería saber cómo te torturaban Stark.** ] –Suena desanimada a la vez un puchero para la pelinegra menor, se la imaginaba a la castaña persiguiendo de un lado para otro a los chiquillos, lástima que es su imaginación.

\- Ja-ja que graciosa. –Roda los ojos oyendo la risa de su amiga oji-verde en el celular.

\- [ **¿Y cómo es la casa?** ] –Interroga de nuevo la linda Loki, es la única que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar en cómo es la casa de esos grandes Doctores.

Antonella recuesta un poco su espalda mirando el techo.- ¡Bastante fascinante! –Responde sonriendo.- Ya me imagino a mi padre diciendo "Vamos a remodelar la casa" –Imita la voz de su viejo graciosa.- Tú, Laurel y Pepper debería ver su ropero, es más grande que mi cuarto.

\- [ **¿Ya has visto el jardín?** ] –De nuevo interroga curiosa en oji-esmeralda en el celular.

\- Aun no le visto, pero si tienen un invernadero lo bastante lindo. –Contesta acomodando sus piernas cruzadas sin los zapatos puestos, no quería ensuciar el sofá blanco.

\- [ **Oh ya veo…** ] –Sonó interesada pero luego se queda callada, puede oír algunos murmullos bajos de sus amigas.

La primogénita Stark frunce el entrecejo arqueando una ceja por el silencio del celular, aun podía escuchar los gritos de los adolescentes pidiendo que suban el volumen del equipo de música, iba abrir la boca para decir un "están ahí" pero oye…

\- [ **Hola Tone** ] –Saludo desde el móvil Bucky, la hija de Howard y María oír la voz de su mejor amigo quita sus pies del sofá y se acomoda.

\- Bucky.-Contesta la de cabello de carmelita sonriendo, era de imaginar es obra de sus 3 amigas.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo, mapache? –Comienza a preguntan llamándolo con ese mote que hace mucho se lo puso acompañado por una risita.

\- [ **Muy graciosa** ] –Dice este pueda que la castaña no lo ve se imagina sonriendo.- [ **Y si, es muy divertida la fiesta me la he pasado hablando con T'challa y su novia. Muchos preguntaron por ti.** ]

Gruñe suavemente la menor prestando atención.- Ya veo. –Sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa.

\- [ **Emm… Tone…** ] –Por un momento dice el nombre de su mejor amiga y esta le capta con un "¿M?", primero se oye un suspiro luego…- [ **… Me he encontrado Peter** ] –Suelta de una vez la sopa, la que sujeta el celular abre levemente los ojos pero no responde porque su amigo de la infancia continua.- [ **Le pidió a Loki, a Laurel o a Pepper tu número de celular. Tuve que interponerme, le dije que te dejara tranquila.** ] –Lo que dice es la verdad cuando estaba hablando un rato con Rhodes, Quill apareció junto Rocket le había pedido el nº de celular de la castaña a sus amigas la cual ellas no están convencidas pero Barnes se puso en el medio diciéndole que la deje en paz.

Sabe lo delicado es este tema.

Stark se queda callada en unos minuticos medita lo dicho del castaño, abre la boca.- Gracias, James. –Honestamente hizo bien que James le dijera a su ex-novio que la dejara respirar.

Que caos es el amor.

\- [ **Peter, es un idiota.** ] –James no tiene derecho de opinar nada pero al menos intenta de animar a su amiga, en eso se gana un "Y siempre lo será" de parte de la individua concordando con él.- [ **Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es la casa?, ¿Y cómo son los niñas?** ]

\- Son niñas y estan dormidas. –Contesta con el celular en su oreja, juega un poco con la hoja de su cuaderno de historia.- Y cuanto la casa, es muy grande como mi casa de aquí y la de California. –Sonríe viendo algunas de las esculturas.

\- [ **¿Y estás sola?** ] –Indaga sonando un poco preocupado en el pequeño aparato.

\- No tan sola, la criada Carrie está aquí en el invernadero alimentando los peses.-Contesta con toda paciencia puede notar el tono de preocupación de su amigo.

\- [ **¿Todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas?** ] –No es una pregunta es una confirmación.

\- Estas sonando como mi papá. –Se queja la de largo cabello marrón que cae cual cascada es, aun sujetando el celular oyendo un "Antonella" de parte de Bucky, hace la cabeza hacia atrás luego rueda los ojos.- Si todo está cerrado Buckaroo, además la casa tiene un sistema de alarma puedes estar tranquilo. –Le calma toda asegurada ve en el reloj ya son 10:00 p.m. y no hay señales de los señores Lehnsherr.- yo cre…-Hubiera seguido hablando pero de pronto sonó la alarma, se disculpa con su amigo pero tuvo que colgarle.

Se levanta deprisa yendo a la puerta del frente toma el papelito que tenía escrito la contraseña del sistema de seguridad, marca el código del detector presionando "enter" en la pantalla sale "Sistema listo" lo cual las alarmas se apaguen enseguida, ya todo calmado pone el papelito colgado en el mismo aparato detector, en su mente se preguntara ¿Qué causa fue para que las alarmas sonaran? ¿Sera que Carrie salió? con media vuelta regresa a la sala y de pronto el teléfono de la residencia Lehnsherr suena, lo toma y…

\- ¡Hola! –Contesta.

\- [ **Esto es protecciones KCR. Acabamos de registrar su alarma.** ] –Habla desde el celular una mujer.- [ **¿Hay alguna emergencia o necesita asistencia?** ] –Comienza a interrogar a la estudiante de la academia Vengadores.

\- No, no para nada, solo soy la niñera creo que la criada activo la alarma. –Responde sacudiendo levemente la cabeza mientras con su mano sujeta el teléfono.

\- [ **Dame la contraseña, por favor.** ] –Pide con educación la operadora.

\- ¿Contraseña? Solo tengo el número. –Dice la verdad Tone.

\- [ **Tendré que verificar con los Lehnsherr, confirmar su identidad. ¿Cuál es su nombre?** ] –Dictamino la señora desde el teléfono.

\- Tone Stark. –Dice su nombre y comenzó a esperar, mosca se inclina a un lado viendo el primer piso donde está el dormitorios de las hija de la señora Charlotte y Erik lehnsherr, pronto la voz de la operadora dice…

\- [ **Bien señorita Stark, Lehnsherr confirmo. Buenas noches** ] –Se despide la operadora colgando y mientras que esta apenas dijo un "si".

Antonella pone el celular a su lugar camina a un lado viendo las escaleras que le guía hacia el primer piso, no sabe si ir o no ir a la habitación de las hijas de sus patrones para asegurarse que todo está tranquilo pero de nuevo el sonido del teléfono le retiene.

Se acerca lo toma y contesta - ¡Hola! –Primero saluda pero luego se oye una voz que reconoce.

\- [ **Esta todo bien, recibimos una llamada de la compañía de seguridad.** ] –Es la dueña de la casa desde el celular luego escucha "Todo está bien, la alarma se activó" de parte de la niñera oji-caramelo.- [ **No sé cuántas veces le he escrito ese número a Carrie.** ] –Hace un bufido la señora Charlotte.- [ **¿Despertó a las niñas?** ] –Esas alarmas suenan muy fuerte como para despertar a sus niñas.

\- No lo creo, todo esta tan silencioso. –Habla la primogénita Stark aun mirando el primer piso.- ¿Quiere que vaya a revisar? –Pregunta porque si la señora le dice "Si" está dispuesta en subir a la escalera.

\- [ **No, no. Confía en mí, sabría si están despiertos.** ] –Niega la adulta no queriendo que la nueva niñera se molestara en subir al primer piso.- [ **Ok, bueno Tone llámame si necesitas otro caso.** ] –Oyendo un "Está bien, Gracias." De parte de la menor, finalizando la dueña cuelga al igual que la otra.

Ya que esta para debe hablar con la criada sobre encenderse la alarma, se va al pasillo de la esquina que está cerca de la cocina.

\- Carrie, ¿Está todo bien? –Caminando al pasillo llamando a la criada pero esta no oye respuesta, llegando a la puerta del invernadero estilo japonés arquea una ceja… no hay nadie ¿Cómo que nadie? Ve que en el lugar donde se supone que Carrie estaba alimentando a los animales no está, solo podía ver un grupito de pajaritos amarillos y blancos la chilla donde tiene regada su alimento. La joven de 16 años se acerca al vidrio su aliento empañaba, examina el lugar abandonado… que raro no sintió a la criada irse, cuestiona la oji-canela aun continuando mirando pero…

…

Los rociadores del invernadero se activa comenzado a mojar las plantas con los animales a dentro, la peli-herrumbre por poco se le sale el corazón de un susto pero se calmó por rato, el agua que expulsa los rociadores no le dejaban ver todo el entorno del invernadero pero en el costado de al frente del vidrio donde está la silla todavía sigue vacía; pasando los próximos 10 segundos los rociadores se apagaron terminando con su tarea de regar las plantas.

La bella Stark al ver que no está la nombrada adentro.- ¡Carrie! ¿Aun estas aquí? –Vuelve a llamar observando los demás pasillos tal vez pensando si la criada está a dentro, pero esta no responde el teléfono de la sala suena, se va directo y de una vez lo agarra.- ¡Hola! Residencia Lehnsherr. –Contesta la llamada y lo primero que escucha es…

\- [ **… ¿Está todo bien?** ] -…Habla una voz que pertenece la de un hombre, un hombre adulto muy grave.

La joven aquea una ceja y ladea su cabeza a un lado, ¿Qué?-… ¿Doctor Lehnsherr? –Pregunta con cautela pero segundos después cuelga la llamada, miraba el aparato de forma interrogante.- " _ **¿Otra llamada equivocada?**_ " –Se dice en su mente dejando el aparato a su lugar, suspira mirando a los lados no ve a Carrie por ningún lado.

Esta sola.

Los fuertes vientos se oían afuera moviendo las plantas y hojas de los arboles golpeando el cristal del ventanal cerrado por lo que evitaba que los sonidos de los insectos se oigan, toda la casa está completamente silenciosa, no se sentía los pasitos y maullidos del gato Sheldon por ningún lado, la peli-cafeína vuelve a sentarse al sofá abrazándose a sí misma no puede evitar mirar a los lados, creo que la idea de estar sola fue una mala elección.

…

…

El cielo nocturno para todos se ve hermoso pero a estas 11:20 p.m. no lo creo, el viento soplaba de una forma violenta sacudiendo las ramas débiles de los árboles, algunos golpeaban las ventanas de la casa principal y de la casa de huéspedes que no había ninguna luz encendida, dentro de la casa toda parte del pasillo estaba con la luz apagada y silenciosa, las ventanas cerrada pero con la cortina abierta viéndose cada sombra de las ramas moviéndose a causa del viento…. para los niños de 10 años les resulta algo tenebrosa y más cuando una castaña que está sola en la sala aun leyendo el libro de mecánica… sin embargo….

El teléfono de mesa vuelve a sonar ganándose la atención de la menor, suspira por décima cuarta vez esta noche sin quejarse agarra el aparato y contesta.

\- ¡Hola! –Habla en el auricular en la oreja, espera un minuto pero no contesta.- ¡Hola! –Repite de nuevo el saludo hasta que por fin oye.

\- [ **Hey** ] –Deja salir una voz mientras que Tone dice "¿Quién es?" y como resultado.- [ **Que llevas puesto** ] –Esa voz proviene de un muchacho.

La de cabellera larga color canela que cae cual cascada frunce el entrecejo por lo último que dijo ese atrevido.- Botas de combate en un estacionamiento hijo de puta, ¿Quién eres? –Responde con palabras cargadas de veneno puede oír en el fondo risas, al parecer no viene solo.- ¿Eres tú?, Peter. –Interroga severamente si es él le dirá sus cuatro verdades no contesta pero puede oír las risas de esos mediocres.- Quien quieras que seas, esto no es gracioso ¿Oíste? –Le advierte pero como respuesta ese muchacho mal educado dicen "Si lo es…" terminado de cortar la llamada. Quita el auricular en su oído y lo pone en su lugar.- Imbéciles. –Reprocha molesta, quería sentarse pero por inercia voltea a ver el solitario invernadero con la puerta abierta, ve en la esquina del costado de adentro donde era el lugar que la criada alimentaba a los pececitos y pajaritos, no, de verdad no está.

De la nada se oye un crujido haciendo eco por toda la mansión muy audible para la adolecente de 16 años que mira a los lados, es entonces que se posó su vista en un pechero de pie en forma circular tiene una variedad de atizadores bien acomodados de pasos cautelosos se acerca a un lado y toma un atizador sacándolo de su lugar, de nuevo se oye otro ruido en los pasillos haciendo eco… Tone no es tonta alguien entro a la casa y debe de tener muchísimo cuidado, agradece mucho que su tía Peggy el haya enseñado algunos movimientos de defensa personal.

Sin perder el tiempo de pasos lentos caminado en los oscuros pasillos cerca del invernadero oyéndose los vientos fuertes de afuera, las luces automáticamente se encienden al sentir la presencia de la individua, cada paso daba y se oía los crujidos se va en el sendero atrás del invernadero sí que estaba oscuro de la poca luz de la luna ilumina adentro, esto le recuerda en el parque de atracciones que la llevaron sus padres en su cumpleaños nº9 entro a una casa encantada sola de completa oscuridad, sacude la cabeza sacándose ese recuerdo de la mente, en eso se oye otro ruido.

Viene de la cocina.

La joven cruza el pasillo cada vez que se acerca el ruido se hace más fuerte, con mucha firmeza sujeta el mando del atizador que lo tiene alzado listo para atacar cuando llega a la puerta donde está la cocina otro ruido resonó, está nerviosa, se siente nerviosa hasta le tiembla las manos una parte le decía que salga de la casa pero la otra no quiere porque recordó a las hijas de la dueña…. Respira hondo calmando al menos el temblor de sus manos, bien a la cuenta de 3 entrara a la cocina y lo sorprenderá…

Lista.

1…

Empucha la atizadora con fuerza como si tuviera una espada….

2…

Separa un poco sus piernas….

…. 3

\- " _ **Ahora**_." –Se grita mentalmente metiéndose de prisa a la cocina esperando…. A nadie.

Las luces de la cocina se encienden automáticamente dejando iluminar toda la habitación, mira los lados buscando movimiento pero no hay nadie aquí, todo estaba a su lugar, nada roto por ningún lado, antes de que se vaya el sonido del crujido la hizo voltear rápido el atizado se le cae al piso haciendo ruido metálico al tocar el frio suelo ese sonido venia dentro de… la nevera, da dos paso adelante con su mano jala la puerta del refrigerador abriéndola y lo que ve son cubitos de hielo caer en un lote lleno.

Conque ese era el ruido.

Suelta un suspiro de completo alivio dándose un golpe mental de la tontería que iba hacer, (tonta) tanto leer el libro de mecánico le está llegando muchas cosas locas a la cabeza, ve en el refrigerio una bolsa repleta de paletas de sabores frutales frunce los labios no ha comido nada a estas horas y una cosa recuerda que la señora Charlotte le cedió todo en la cocina, así que toma una paleta congelada, uh de sabor a sandia le quita la envoltura cierra la puerta del refri toma una servilleta para no manchar nada, le da un mordisco y la degusta, sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rojo por lo dulce que es. Sin más nada que hace recoge el atizador del suelo y se va a la sala…

Que tonta fue, digo ¿Quién entraría a esta casa sino hay nada abierto?

Ya estando de nuevo en la sala guarda el atizador a su lugar y fue pronto cuando el teléfono de sala por décima suena, la castaña al oírlo se dirige deja su paleta en la mesita con la servilleta abajo toma el auricular y se lo pone en el oído, abriendo la boca.

\- ¡Hola! –Saluda como siempre pero de nuevo no contesta…

…

\- ¡Hola! –Saluda una voz femenina que se oye de la nada.

Antonella respinga casi que se le cae el auricular de las manos voltea para ver a… ¿Sharon? No espera ¿¡Sharon!?

La sobrina de Peggy del pasillo con una sonrisa divertida.- Por Dios, la mirada en tu cara. –Se burla observando detalladamente el rostro pálido de su prima que poco a poco cambia una expresión furiosa.

Esta pone el teléfono a su sitio y luego ve a la invitada no deseada.- ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí? –Interroga trae un semblante de broca, ¿Cómo es que ha entrado aquí sin que los detectores se activen? Se pregunta viendo como esta recorre en círculos en la sala mirando desde arriba y abajo impresionada.

\- Oh, mi Dios. –Asombrada dice la rubia viendo las esculturas bien carísimas, luego el piano de cola y después lo demás. Vaya pez gordo ha decidido pescar su primita.- Podría esta casa ser…-No termina sus frases porque la voz exigente de la otra la hace voltear.

\- Sharon, no puedes hacerle esto a la gente. –Se pasa una mano al rostro la hija de Howard, se meterá en problemas y ya le es suficiente que su padre le prohíba usar su celular y auto.- ¿Por qué no llamaste? –Pregunta quitando la mano de su rostro.

La Carter menor voltea con su celular en la mano.- Acabo de hacerlo. –Se refiere de aquella broma que hizo horita.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? –Pregunta de nuevo.

\- La puerta del garaje está abierta. –Contesta simplemente.

La de hebras color canela pone los ojos como plato.- ¿Qué? –Retrocede y voltea corriendo no escuchando a su prima cuál era su problema, menos mal que se acordó en el pequeño tur de los dueños en donde está el garaje.

En el garaje Marie entra y como la rubia lo dijo la compuerta de garaje está abierta, oh cielos, afuera ve que esta todo oscuro, puede sentir el viento soplar desde esta habitación y se siente completamente helado, en medio de toda esa oscuridad bueno no tanta por la poca iluminación de la luna puede divisarse dos autos; el de adelante es un móvil rojo el cual reconoce es el auto de su tía Peggy y el de atrás es aquella March Hatchback escarlata que antes la vio cuando llego aquí, sin más que ver aprieta el botón de cerrar la puerta que descuido de su parte.

Ya teniendo la puerta cerrada del garaje, se va directo a la cocina encontrándose a su prima abriendo la nevera…

\- He tenido llamadas raras de bromas, toda la noche. –Suelta de inmediato la linda chica de 16 años, en serio con esas llamas que ha tenido le está sacando canas verdes y no sabe si debería llamar a su padre o a Jarvis que la recojan.

\- Entonces, no conteste el teléfono. –Da su opinión Sharon cerrando la puerta y seguir a la menor de nuevo a la sala.

\- ¿La tía Peggy sabe que estas aquí? –Le pregunta ahora, había escuchado de parte de su padre de que su tía le había prohibido a Sharon ir a la fiesta.

\- Escape. –Responde como si nada viendo a la menor, no había rastro de mentiras en su rostro de princesita, espió a su tío Howard buscando la dirección donde está trabajando de niñera su queridísima prima.

\- ¡Genial! –Susurra bajito poniendo su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza.- Sharon deberías regresar a casa, sabes muy bien como es la tía Peggy cuando se altera. –Lo menos quiere es que sus patrones lleguen y la vean aquí.

\- Oh, vamos Tone. –Pone sus manos a su cadera no es muy propio de ella comportarse como una madre ordenándole a su hijo a dormir, y eso le recuerda saca de su bolso una pequeña hoja y se la pasa a la castaña que pone un semblante confuso.- Ten, arregla lo tuyo con Peter. –Le releva.

" _ **Y vuelve el burro al trigo.**_

 _ **Esta es la razón porque quiero que se vaya.**_ "

La castaña mira el papelito sostenido de la mano de su prima, suspira profundamente y junta sus manos.- Sharon. –Dice su nombre de pila pausadamente controlando las ganas de regañarla, recuerda que en las llamadas que tuvo con sus amigas Pepper le ha dicho que intenta hablar con Sharon, de que arreglen los asuntos que sucedió aquel jueves.- Termine con Peter. No tienes por qué pedirme que hable con él, fui muy clara esa vez.

" _ **Recuerdo ese jueves, una noche como esta mis padres estaban en la empresa Stark por lo tanto Jarvis no estaba conmigo en mi mansión, taba sola como haciendo nada mis amigas me llamaban diciéndome que vaya la discoteca a divertirme y además dijeron que Peter ahí con sus amigos Drax, Rocket y Groot.**_

 _ **Me emocione mucho porque recordé que hoy era el día de nuestro aniversario, así que pensé en darle una sorpresa cuando este ahí, me puse mi mejor ropa y lo bueno de todo es que el auto deportivo de mi papá, busque sus llaves en su habitación, arranque y fui a la discoteca y como me lo esperaba estaba repleta de adolecentes de mi edad o casi, fui recibida por Pepper y Laurel junto con Bucky que también vino, Loki me saludo estando junta con su novio Thor, les pregunte si han visto a Peter.**_

 _ **Dijeron que no lo han visto, yo tuve que buscarlo por todo la sala de baile, claro acompañada por Bucky, mientras él me estaba hablando en una barra de bebidas encontré a Peter pero no estaba con Drax o Rocket o Groot esta con Sharon.**_

 _ **Y a sorprenderlo pero vi que como Sharon se le acercaba a Peter y le besa, le besa justamente a donde estaba yo, Quill no se negó a besarla.**_

…

 _ **A la final todo mi mundo se desmorono en pedazos, James también lo vio y estaba dispuesto en golpearlo pero le suplique que no lo hiciera, Peter me vio y yo hui pero cuando me alcanzo me trato de explicar pero soy yo quien termino en decirle y bien advertido que si me volvía hacerme eso terminarían de inmediato.**_

 _ **Y lo hice.**_

 _ **Sharon estaba a lado de él y escucho todo.**_

 _ **No tenía por qué venir a la casa de los Lehnsherr solo por ese tema.**_ "

Pone una mirada seria sabiendo lo que quiere decir.- Anton, Peter se ha tomado la molestia en darme su número y te lo de a ti. Soy tu prima de confianza. –Aun con la mano alzada tener sujetado el papelito escrito con el nº telefónico y espera que la menor la tenga.

¡Sí, claro!

Sonríe sin nada de humor la de orbes almendra.- Es un poco difícil de recordar, después de lo que hiciste. –No se cree ese cuento de que su ex-novio le dio su número de celular justamente a su prima, da una media vuelta y se va de regreso a la sala.

La Carter menor hace un bufido rodando sus ojos, sigue a su prima hasta la sala.- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir?, ¡Lo siento! –Ya estaba cansada de que Antonella le esté ignorando.- Fue solo un beso. En su cara. –Le da detalles simples.

\- " **Eso no lo creo.** " –Pensó la castaña finalmente le da la cara a la rubia, sabe lo que vio en esa discoteca cuando Sharon no andaba ebria.- Por favor, Sharon, antes de que yo me hice novia de Peter vi como lo mirabas. –Revela esa verdad recordando en sus primeros días de academia, en como la sobrina de su Tía Peggy miraba fijamente a su novio. Comprendía que estaba enamorada de él pero cuando se enteró que me hice su novia lo entendió.- ¿Por qué no solamente no admitiste que te gustaba? –En serio ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admitió?

" _ **A veces me preocupa Sharon.**_

 _ **Tía Peggy me ha dicho las veces que ella le ha estado desobedeciendo mucho, esta incontrolable, no le hace caso y casi no está en casa a menos que sea una emergencia.**_

 _ **Eso también me he dado cuenta un mes en agosto apareció en mi casa toda ebria con la ropa desarreglada apestando alcohol, mi madre tuvo que informarle esto a mi tía, yo estaba completamente pálida de que algo le hubiera pasado porque ha llegado casi la media noche, gracias a Dios de que no le haya pasado nada en el camino.**_

 _ **Quiero mucho a Sharon y ella a mí, somos muy unidas desde pequeñas primas casi como hermanas, yo con gusto sacrificaría todo por ella. Pero a la vez me preocupa ese comportamiento.**_

 _ **No solo yo estoy preocupada, sino todos mis amigos/as y mis padres.**_

 _ **Si hubiera sido clara desde un principio de que le gustaba a Peter, lo habría entendido y le dejaría el camino fácil, pero no, decidió quedarse callada y después hacerme esto.**_ "

La Carter menor se sienta en el sofá.- Si me gustaba, Peter. –Al menos acepta esa verdad mientras que la contraria presta atención.- Eso fue porque me pidió salir primero. Estuve con él solo un día, cuando te vio a ti. –Ve a los ojos achocolatados de su prima.- Nunca recibí un beso, así que… figure que me lo tenía merecido. Ahora estamos a mano. –Termina.

No hay excusa.- Es la peor explicación que he oído. –Antes suelte una crítica algo destructiva.

\- Anton. –Detiene el habla de la contraria.- Soy una perra. –Al decir esa frase la menor queda callada con una mirada de "¿Cómo?", inhala por la nariz y junta sus manos.- ¿Te acuerdas mis múltiples escapadas en la media noche? –No es una pregunta sino una confirmación la cual ve que la otra asiente.- Pues me la he pasado hombre tras hombre en un bar cercano. –Confiesa la verdad ganándose una desconcertada mirada de menor.- No se lo he dicho a nadie, así que eres la única que lo sabes.

" _ **No puedo creerlo.**_

 _ **¿Conque esa es la razón?**_

 _ **Por Dios, si mis padres o mi tía oyeran esto quedarían con la boca abierta.**_ "

La rubia al ver que la canelita no diría nada se levanta.- ¡Vamos a darnos unos tragos! –Olvidándose de lo dicho aprovechando que están las dos sola, deberían divertirse.- A puesto a que tienen una tremenda barra. –Y la ve.

Se recupera de su shock y oye a la otra cambiar el tema, sus cejas se cruzan.- Creo que ya es hora que dejes de beber. –Su voz suena severa y estricta viendo como la rubia trae saca una botella de tequila.

\- Vamos, Anton, bebamos. –Le convence sacando dos vasitos especiales para beber, las pone en la mesita junto la botella de tequila.

Cierra sus ojos sin borrar su mirada de autoridad- Sharon vete a casa. –Sentencia sacando su celular dispuesta en enviarle un mensaje a su tía que está aquí.

\- Vamos, Tone no sea una aguafiestas.-Dice la Carte menor.- Es solo un trago.

Tone se levanta se dirige a donde está su prima, le quita la botella.- Estoy de niñera, Sharon.-No quiere imaginarse los regaños de los dueños cuando vean a su prima beber.- Debes irte ahora.

\- ¿Y no hablaras con Peter? –Cuestiona ha tenido la oportunidad de arreglar su error y que la oji-café hable con su novio, recibe un "Ya te dije que no" como respuesta de parte de esta, será que…- Oh ya veo. –Asiente viendo como esta arque una ceja confusa mientras que esta sonríe.- Conque Bucky ya piso terreno en tu corazón, ¿Eh?

\- ¿Q-Que? –La individua abre los ojos pasmados por cambiar un tema a otro.

Sharon sonríe picara observando la expresión de su prima menor.- Entonces si te dijo que te ama. –Pone ambas manos a su cadera.

Muy bien se acabó.

Antonella se dirige a Sharon a empujones guiándola hacia la puerta principal, de nuevo se pregunta ¿Cómo es que el sistema de alarma no se activó por la presencia de su prima? Y como cruel destino nadie le daría una respuesta, ignoraba las quejas de la rubia sobre que los niños de los dueños están aún dormidos y que pueden aprovechar este momento para divertirse aquí y que hablen al respeto con James, pero es la castaña quien ignora eso le dice que regrese a casa con cuidado y que la llame cuando ya está ahí.

La Carter menor se despide de la menor yéndose al pequeño pasillo de la mansión, la primogénita Stark al ver que su prima desaparece de su vista cierra la puerta y le pone cerrojo con media vuelta se dirige a la sala recordando que dejo su paleta helada en la mesa y a lo mejor se derritió.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa.

El viento aún seguía soplando de una manera violenta removiendo las ramas de las copas de los árboles, los arbusto y de las flores nocturnas que apenas se abrían por este viento, una que otras veces el viento levantaba tierra, todo estaba oscuro en el camino donde salía la rubia por su auto que lo había estacionado cerca de la puerta del garaje, sin embargo no creo que fue una buena idea que saliera.

Cuando ya estabas unos 7 metros cerca de su vehículo un sonido de una rama acompañada de una puerta cerrarse la cual la hizo voltear, no había nadie, solo la oscuridad y el sonido de hojas al chocarse el uno con el otro pero se oían algunos, ni la luz de la luna ayudaba mucho a ver toda parte oscura lo cual lo hace ver tenebroso, al no ver movimiento la rubia sigue su camino pero a mitad oye… unos pasos… vuelve a voltearse para ver quien es pero no hay nadie en el camino…

Imposible.

…

De pasos rápido se dirige a la puerta de su auto saca las llaves de su bolso pero se les cae de bajo del móvil, de su boca se le sale un "maldición" se agacha estirando el brazo buscando las llaves pero al instante se oye otra rama rota con pasos acercándose, acercándose a donde esta ella comenzándole asustar sus ojos miraba a los lados buscando al causante de esos pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes….. A tiempo consigue las llave se pone de pie presurosa abre la puerta del vehículo entra de una vez y cierra la puerta poniéndole pasador sintiéndose que está a salvo pero pronto oye un sonido de un metal, oh cielos, con las mismas llaves enciende los motores y usando el volante se va para atrás para largarse…. Pero para su mala suerte ve que en la compuerta estaba bloqueada.

¿Cómo que bloqueada?

En el suelo se ve una gruesa rama de algún árbol tirado en todo el medio de la puerta bloqueando su camino, que raro dice Sharon en su mente recodando que cuando salió eso no estaba ahí, de pronto afuera se oye unas hojas moverse ganándose la atención de individua que está encerrada en su propio coche asustándola.

\- Por Jesucristo. –Susurra la de cabellos dorados aterrada mirando a los lados, luego sus ojos se posan al pasador, tiene dos opciones y tiene que tomar una decisión rápida porque oye hacia afuera sonidos de pisadas, O sale del auto o se queda.

Tiene un 1 minuto para pensarlo.

…

Ok eligió la primera opción que es salir del auto, Sharon desesperadamente halaba aquella gruesa rama que ni se movía de nada, está muy atascada en las esquina de la puerta de ahí oye un nuevo sonido la de un cubo de basura al caerse….

Esto no debe estar pasando…

…

Las pisadas se oían más fuertes de lo normal, mientras que la joven Carter luchaba en quitar la rama no percibe una presencia que esta de tras de ella…

...

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Dentro de la casa.

Tone tiraba la paleta que había comido a la basura sin saber lo que está pasando afuera, mira a los lados de la cocina buscando el lavamanos ya que se había manchado pero repentinamente se oyen golpes violentos hacia puerta de la sala alertándola.

Ladea la cabeza viendo la puerta moverse a pesar que le ha puesto pasador- ¿Sharon? –Pensó que su prima se le olvido algo, los golpes no pararon- Sharon, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta acercándose pero recibe otro golpe violento haciéndola enojar.- Sharon Carter, si golpeas la puerta te vio a…-Ya le había quitado el cerrojo y jalado la perilla, y cuando iba a darle una reprimenda…

No hay nadie.

Sale un poco mirando desde la izquierda a la derecha buscando a su prima.- ¡Sharon! –Grita su nombre esperando que le responda, pero no pasa nada, solo observaba los pasillos oscuros y el sonido del viento y de las ramas crujirse, esto la empieza a incomodar.

Regresa adentro cerrando la puerta, le pone un cerrojo y un pasador de arriba para impedir que entren, y por si las moscas marca el código del detector activando las alarmas, retrocede al ver que la contraseña la acepto poniéndola tranquila pero otra vez se oye el celular vibrar…

\- ¡Hola, residencia Lehnsherr! –Habla por el auricular en su oreja esperando.

\- [ **Tone, ¿Eres tú?** ] –Era la voz de Peter Quill que salía del celular.

\- ¿Peter? –Se acomoda un poco el auricular se oye raspante.- ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? –Interroga si mal lo recuerda James había dicho que nadie, ni sus amigas le pasaron este número.

\- [ **¿Hola? Espera** ] –Los raspantes sonido desde el fondo del celular se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta que disminuyeron, la peli-caramelo le vuelve hacerle la misma pregunta.- [ **Fue Sharon que me la paso por mensaje.** ] –Y le da la respuesta tan obvia.

Bien ahora más importante.- Peter, ¿Me has estado llamando? –Pregunta directamente si él tiene este número entonces debe ser el quien le ha estado llamando estas últimas horas.

\- [ **¿Qué?** ] –Sonó desde el celular confundido.

\- ¿Qué si me has estado llamando? –Repite con paciencia Antonella para después recibe un "¿Llamada?", se aclara la garganta.- No me enojare, solo quiero saber si has estado llamando. –Le pide a su ex-novio que colabore esto ya no es gracioso.

Claramente esas llamada la pone más nerviosa porque está encerrada en la casa y peor está sola con los niños arriba durmiendo, no está la criada Carrie, Sharon al parecer se fue o no lo sabe porque de repente tocaron la puerta y adivinen no había nadie, esto ya debe de terminar.

Peter desde el celular lo escucho fuerte y claro.- [ **Bueno no hace poco Sharon me dio el número, me encontré con Johnny y te jugo una broma pero hice que se detuviera.** ] –Explica mientras que la música del fondo se hace fuerte alborotando los gritos de los adolescentes pero logra oír "¿Solo una?".- [ _ **Si, eso creo.**_ ]

Dijo que "Cree"

\- Peter escúchame, esto es bien importante, no me enojare.-Le recapacita con paciencia la castaña porque no cree el cuento de "una sola broma", si estuviera en su lugar recibiendo llamadas extrañas ya hay se están pasando.- ¿Me han llamado más de una vez? –Es eso lo quiere saber, si Johnny Storm es el causante de la variedad de llamadas que ha hecho.

\- [ **No lo sé. Espera, déjame verificar.** ] –Dice la verdad Quill del celular, su voz no denotaba ningún rastro de mentira.- [ **¡Oye Johnny!** ] –Se oye llamando al individuo pero en el fondo se vuelve apagar.

La de orbes chocolate parpadea varias veces.- ¡Peter! ¿Aun estas ahí? –Le llama preguntando pero ya es muy tarde la baja señal lo corta.- " **Cielos** " –Dice en su mente, que bueno que Sharon le había dejado el papelito con el número de su ex, marca con los teclados el número que corresponde, sin embargo…

\- [ **La persona que tratas de localizar esta fuera de alcance, por favor intente llamar de nuevo…** ] –No termino de colegir la operadora porque la menor cuelga.

Hace un bufido la única hija de la familia Stark poniendo en su lugar el celular, se sienta al sofá dispuesta a esperar que su ex-novio que repique, no obstante el sonido vibrante del teléfono resuena por toda la casa, sus ojos se posaron del teléfono que está cerca suyo pero no suena, otra vez el sonido vibrante resuena viene de la cocina.

Se levanta y se va guiando por el sonido, llegando encontrándose con la mascota de sus jefes ve en la mesa de cocina un teléfono inalámbrico que una vez la señora Charlotte le había explicado, ve que suena de nuevo lo toma de una pero antes de apretar el botón de contestar, lee el nombre del que llama, en la pantalla dice "Sharon Carter"

\- " **¿Sharon?** "-Arquea la ceja viendo el nombre del celular.-" **¿Sera que ya regreso a casa?** " –Piensa ingenuamente, aprieta el botón de contestar mientras camina a la sala.- Sharon, ¿Llegaste a casa? –Habla esperando una respuesta, pero…

\- [ **¡Esta no es Sharon!** ] –Contesta pero esa no es Sharon, esa voz equivale al de un hombre.

Marie prontamente detiene su andar, ve de reojos el celular puesto en su oreja.- ¿Quién es? –Pregunta.

\- [ **¡Quien es!** ] –Responde esa voz masculino se le analiza áspera a la vez sin emoción.

De repente el ambiente de Tone cambia aúna pesada, pero le llega algo.- ¡Johnny! –Pensó en uno de sus compañeros de clases, ¿Sera el que le está llamando? Se pregunta mentalmente, pero…

\- [ **¿Quién es Johnny?** ] –Pregunta ahora esa voz que de alguna razón los bellos del cuerpo de la menor se les erizaban.

\- Es mejor que te detengas. –Exige de forma rigurosa al que le está llamando, esto no es para nada divertid, 2 minutos después y no dice nada. Ella misma cuelga el celular, y lo pone junto con el otro, se sienta en el sofá comenzando a respirar pesado, esto la está poniendo muy nerviosa y toma el celular marcando el número de…

\- [ **¡Hola, Tone!** ] –Contesta la llamada Pepper en el fondo se oye la música pero la señal se oye raspante.

La contestada agradece que respondan la llamada.- Pepper…-Llama el sobrenombre de su amiga pero se detiene a respirar para no perder la calma, pero se oye que la señal se está cortando.- ¿Me oyes? –Pregunta.

\- [ **Apenas, nadie está recibiendo, el servicio acá arriba.** ] –Más o menos con la poca señal puede oír la voz de su narcisista amiga, esta le contesta "Lo sé".- [ **¿Sharon subió allá a hablar contigo?** ] –Pregunta porque hace como a las 8:20 p.m. llego a la fiesta y pregunto sobre su prima y les dijeron que está en una casa cuidado a pequeño, ella dijo que arreglaría el error que cometió. Ya lleva 4 horas sin saber nada.

\- Si, vino por aquí. –Contesta la hija de Howard y María Stark caminando de un lado para otro, de vez en cuando miraba a los lados sintiéndose que la estuvieran observando. Oye que la línea se está cortando de lo menos eso quiere…- Pepper…-Le llama muy tarde ya la línea se cortó, ¡Rayos! Marca el mismo número con desesperación, pero la bendita operadora le pide que repique más tarde, cuelga el celular.

Camina a un lado para otro ya sintiéndose presionada antes de haber llamado a Pepper, llamo primero a su padre Howard pero este quedo en un mensaje de llamada la cual le dice que la trate de llamar en la casa de los Lehnsherr cuando tenga oportunidad, no quiso llamar a su madre María la podría preocupar mucho, intento con Jarvis pero este estaba incomunicado, le dio pena llamar a su tía Peggy porque estaba en una cena con el tío, a intentando llamar a los dueños pero nada paso, intento en llamar a Loki, a Laurel y terminado con Bruce pero nada pasado.

\- " **¿Y ahora qué?** " –Se pregunta en su mente jugando el celular en sus manos, pensaba en llamar en alguien más pensaba en Bucky es mejor no hacerlo a lo mejor estará divirtiéndose con sus amigos ahora y como prueba tiene interferencia. Ya no tenía a mas a quien contactar, suspira presionando el boto "0".

Ya no le queda opción.

\- [ **Operadora, ¿Cómo puedo dirigir su llamada?** ] –Dice la voz femenina en el celular.

Antonella no quiso llegar a esto, pero esas llamadas no le dejaron opción.- ¿Puedo llamar a la policía? –Pide cortésmente.

\- [ **¿** **Esto es una emergencia?** ] –Pregunta profesional quien atiende a la menor que dice sí, pero luego pensándolo un poco le dice que no, en ese caso la operadora le dice.- [ **Quiere que le conecte** ] –Le pregunta entendiendo la duda de su cliente.

\- Si, por favor, gracias. –Le agradece de corazón por la ayuda, se siente aliviada. Aún tiene el auricular puesto esperando la llamada de la policía, espera un poco más hasta que contesta.

\- [ **Departamento de policía, Oficial Coulson, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?** ] –Habla el oficial educadamente hacia su nueva cliente.

\- Hola, he estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas como cada 15 minutos. –Explica los principales detalles, hasta que llego en conclusión.- Y está empezando a asustarme.

\- [ **¿Una llamada anónima?** ] –Le pregunta Coulson escuchando un "si" de parte de su cliente.- [ **¿La ha amenazado?** ] –Pregunta de nuevo recibiendo un "No".- [ **¿Ha utilizado lenguajes obscenos?** ]

\- No, a veces no dice nada, solo sigue llamando. –Clarifica la Stark al oficial.

\- [ **Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer a menos que haya una verdadera amenaza.** ]-Dilucida el oficial meditando lo que ha explicado a la clienta y más por las preguntas que hizo.- [ _ **¿**_ **El teléfono está a tu nombre?** ]

\- No, solo soy la niñera. –Contesta pacientemente con el aparato sujetado.

\- [ **¿Cuál es su nombre?** ] –Interroga necesitaba saber el nombre de la niñera que ayuda.

\- Antonella Marie Stark. –Dice su nombre completo al señor del celular.

\- [ **¿Tienes amigos que puedan ir y hacerte compañía?** ] –Interroga nuevamente a la joven que empieza a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa.

Se le vino la mente a su prima Sharon, tal vez no la hubiera dejado irse, pero…- No, todos están en la hoguera, la academia tiene una cosa grande…-No termino con su monologo se detiene al ver en una ventana, afuera un auto escarlata.

\- [ **Lo sé, tengo par de unidades allá suena bastante salvaje.** ] –Pueda que no lo vean pero se ve que tiene un eje de fastidio de hablar de esa fiesta.

Tone por el cambio reconoce ese auto que ve desde la ventana.- El auto de Carrie. –Dijo en voz alta lo cual el oficial que seguía en línea escucho preguntando "¿Cómo dices?".- La criada, pensé que se había ido pero…-Es verdad recuerda en el garaje a ver visto ese móvil escarlata cuando Sharon estaba aquí, ¿Cómo se le había olvidado?- Creo que no. –Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo buscando a la señora.

\- [ **Ahí tienes, te sentirás mejor estando las dos ahí juntas.** ] –Habla el oficial Coulson sintiéndose aliviado que la menor no está sola.

\- De hecho me siento bastante estúpida. –No puede evitar en soltarse ese reproche de sí misma.

\- [ **Hay muchos locos por ahí, hiciste bien en llamar.** ] –Le trata de animal el oficial para que la estudiante no sea dura consigo misma. Pero lo que dice es verdad, afuera hay gente muy extraña y lo extraño se vuelve peligroso, lo que hizo esa joven estuvo bien en llamar a la policía.- [ **Si necesitas algo mas solo vuelve a llamar. Estaré aquí toda la noche solo pregunte por el oficial Coulson.** ]

\- Oficial Coulson. –Repite el nombre la de cabellera acanelada.

\- [ **Cuídate.** ] –Se despide el policía colgando.

\- Gracias. –También se despide cuelga el teléfono y suelta un suspiro sintiéndose que sus hombros se aligeran y la desesperación se esfuma.- " _ **Me preocupe por nada.**_ " –Se sermonea a sí misma, bueno como el móvil de la señora Carrie está aquí puede estar tranquila, se sale de la cocina y camina en los oscuros pasillos.- Carrie. –Empieza a llamarla, tal vez la razón porque no está en el invernadero fue porque estaba haciendo sus deberes mientras estaba ocupada.- Carrie. –Vuelve a llamar, pero no recibe una respuesta.- Mm. –Gruñe levemente al no recibir una respuesta.

Da tres pasos hacia atrás regresándose a la cocina agarra el celular y busca en la lista de números el nombre de "Carrie Hargensen" con su número de teléfono, perfecto.

Marca los botones del celular ya haciéndolo se coloca el auricular en su oído, espera unos cuantos segundos para que repique la llamada y sin que nadie lo esperase, por toda la casa el sonido de la alarma de un celular resuena haciendo eco y muy audible para la castaña que lo oye por ningún lado de la cocina esta la ese aparato ruidoso, fue a los oscuros pasillos con el celular sujetada por su manos dejando que repica para poder guiase al sonido.

Nota un pasillo que no ha visto en el tour de esta mañana con el celular en manos repicando mientras el ruido del otro celular resonaba por toda la choza se acerca a ese lugar que no ha conocido, llegando lo primero que ve es solo un pasillo invadido por la oscuridad con la poca luz de la luna que iluminaba viéndose sombras de rayas a causa de las cortinas de madera y de algunas hojas golpeando el cristal de la ventana, se siente muy silencioso y muy vacío de las dos cosas, en serio ni siquiera hasta un niño se animaría en entrar hay. Pero es necesario porque…

\- Carrie. ¿Estas allá abajo? –Llama la joven de 16 años haciéndole eco a su voz esperando que la criada la oyera, pero… nada aun. Y es pronto cuando oye la voz de la criada en el pequeño aparato decir:

\- [ **Hola, esta es Carrie por favor deje un mensaje.** ] –Habla el buzón de voz mientras que la castaña entra a ese pasillo tan de poca luz mientras que aún tiene el celular aun activo.

Lo primero que ve es una puerta que sin dudarlo la abra no sin antes de encender la luz a dentro, entra y va una casi angosta habitación que tenía dos lavadoras una para secar y la otra de lavar, entra completamente para ver más había un perchero en el lado izquierdo de la pared, cosas de limpieza, una mesa de planchar con su plancha, se sale de ahí enseguida y sigue su camino; marca de nuevo el número y escucha el repique así oyéndose la llamada del telefónica de la criada. Mientras más caminaba al pasillo oscuro, el ruido se hace más fuerte ve con cuidado a las ventanas donde afuera estaba las luces encendida de cada pasillo que ha pasado observa que se apaga de una vez, traga saliva debe de calmarse o sino le dará un ataque de pánico o más bien dicho un infarto sino abandone esas ideas que le llegan la cabeza, nota que la llamada se ha colgado automática.

Continuando su búsqueda cruza en un pasillo que esta vez no había ni luz, vuele a marcar el número y espera su llamada que no tardo en sonar, la llamada resuena de nuevo en el pasillo pero la peli-castaña pega el oído en la puerta que está a lado suyo, viene a dentro sin rodeos abre la puerta y entra a otra habitación que tiene dentro una mesa de planchar y un catre repleto de ropa colgada…

En el suelo ve una bolso pequeño de color purpura metálico abierto resaltado algo que llamo la atención de Tone, entra al lugar y se agacha tomando aquel bolso sacando un… ¿Celular?... no espera ¿¡Celular!? Abre los ojos viendo el pequeño aparato aun sonando, ve en la mini pantalla donde tenía escrito el nombre de "Carrie; abre la tapa para sí silenciar el sonido suspira viendo la casi angosta habitación no está aquí, que raro esto paso igual que el invernadero…

…

Entretanto la primogénita Stark seguía buscando indicios del paradero de Carrie… no siente que la puerta se cierra y tampoco se molesta en voltearse.

¿Porque?

…

Cuando la puerta se cierra una silueta en forma de humana aparece de pie…

….

…parado justamente detrás de ella sin percibirlo…

…

Tone si fuera tú me voltearía…

…

En serio voltéate rápido…

…

Esta justamente detrás de ti…

…

…

Cansada en no encontrar nada decide en regresar a la sala, momento justo cuando noto la presencia, se hace para atrás medio respingado pensando que ese hombre de las llamadas anónimas entro a la casa sin que se diera cuenta…

…

…

Que falsa alarma.

Tras de la puerta que se cierra por sí sola, la sombra humana que está de pie solamente se trataba de una chaquete oscura y un gorro oscuro colgados en un gancho en un perchero…

Gran falsa alarma

La sobrina menor de Peggy regulariza su respiración a ver que solo son prendas y no el acosador pone un semblante sosiega, como odia que la asusten así tan de repente, respirando un poco para calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón que siente que se le saldrá por aquel susto sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás, caminando en medio de los pasillos de poca luz…

" _ **Me arrepiento en no haberle pedido a Sharon que se quede.**_

 _ **Carrie no está por ningún lado de la casa y eso no me tranquiliza para nada.**_

 _ **No sé qué pasara después…**_ "

Acabando de llegar a la sala que tiene en sus manos le suena, sin molestarse de ver el nombre del individuo contesta de una vez, se coloca el teléfono justo en la oreja…

\- Hola. –Responde a la llamada y sin esperarse…

\- [ **¿Haz revisado a las niñas?** ] –Cuestiona esa misma voz gruesa y áspera en el celular.

La castaña quita por un segundo el auricular y lo mira extraño no entendiendo esa pregunta, se lo vuelve a poner a la oreja pero el sujeto que la llamo colgó dejándole con la duda en la boca, ¿Haz revisado a las niñas? Repite esa pregunta en su mente ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Relame sus labios que los tenia secos, veía a los lados de la casa hasta que sus ojos chocaron en la escalera donde guía al primer piso, el primer piso donde están las hijas de los dueños… ahora que lo recuerda nunca tuvo la oportunidad en recorrer ese piso, cuando llego a esta casa, cuando los dueño se fueron a tenido la curiosidad que había haya arriba… pero había algo que le impedía subir… no sabe porque, será…

…

¿Sera por miedo?

…

Sacude la cabeza borrando lo último pensado con valor sube las escaleras del primer piso de arriba, lentamente subía cada escalón recordando que las niñas aún deben estar aún dormidas sin embargo no puede evitar sentirse intimidada estando sola en el pasillo sin nada de luz, apenas podía divisar las estatuas que si un niño pequeño las viera estarían asustados pensando que son monstruos, ni el sonido del viento de afuera le ayudaba mucho en mantener la calma pero aun así continuaba caminado, a mano derecha se ve una puerta con una variedad dibujos pegados no se esforzó en adivinar que esa es la recamara donde duerme los pequeños; con cuidado girando la manilla a la vez jalándola suavemente causando un rechinido de la puerta al abrirla solo un poco, asoma por la cabeza en mitad de cuerpo viendo en la habitación a dos niñas pequeñas durmiendo en su propia cama, la habitación no se veía tan oscura a causa de la lamparilla de noche, todo parece tranquilo.

\- " **Con ellas son Wanda y Nina** " –Se dice en su mente la de cabellera café largo que cae cual cascada es, ver a las chiquillas perdidas en el mundo de los sueños sin darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, sus labios se curvearon mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa sin despegar su vista de ambas.

Al menos esto la tranquilizaba un poco.

Deja de asomarse cierra la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlas, da una media vuelta y se va bajado hacia las escaleras al parecer todo está intacto pero no había señales de Carrie por ningún lado, ya estando en el primer piso pronto el celular comenzó a sonar ¿Y ahora qué?

Antonella Stark toma el celular aprieta el botón de contestar y…- ¡Hola! –Dice y lo siguiente que escucha la deja paralizada.

¿Porque? Sencillo por esto:

\- [ **¿Cómo están las niñas?** ] –Pregunta esa voz masculina que se le nota un eje de sadismo.

…

Tone siente que se le cae el brazo dejando caer el celular al suelo, siente un frio abrazador que le recorre por todo el cuerpo estremeciéndola, se le sale un pequeño gemido de pánico, las piernas se le empieza a temblar cual gelatina, su respiración que hace poco la tenía calmada se le empieza a alterar.

¿Cómo sabe que vio a los niños?

Pavor mira a todos los lados de la casa otra vez esa sensación de sentirse observada la abruma, mira de arriba, abajo, de derecha e izquierda ¿Es que acaso ese tipo la ha estaba observando sin darse cuenta?, ¡Oh Dios! Por instinto comienza a cerrar las cortinas tapando todas las ventanas de cada pasillo de cada parte de la sala, toma el celular que la había dejado caer y llama el número del oficial Coulson que no tardo de contestar, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo que el sofá la ocultaba…

\- [ **Policía, ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?** ] –Habla desde el celular el oficial que luego escucha.

\- ¡El sigue acosándome! –Contesta totalmente aterrada la Stark mirando a los lados en caso si ve un movimiento afuera.

\- [ **¿Perdón?** ] –No entendió el oficial por los gemidos alterados de la clienta.

\- Es Antonella, la chica que llamo ante… acerca del hombre que sigue… -Le idéntica sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, apenas podía controlar sus sollozos.

\- [ **¿Qué está pasando?** ] –Pregunto oyéndose lo alterada que esta.

\- El me llamo de nuevo. –Le vuelve a repetir mirando aun a los lados, jamás se ha sentido tan asustada en su vida.

\- [ **¿Qué dijo?** ] –Pregunto para saber que causa fue que se altera la joven.

\- Esta allá, está afuera, y puede verme por las ventanas. –Responde la pregunta totalmente aterrorizada aun miraba aun a los lados.

\- [ **¿Lo viste?** ] –Precavido le pregunta el oficial Coulson.

\- No, pero sé que puede verme a mí, sabe cuándo subí arriba.-Contesta rápido dejando de observar las ventanas tapadas.

\- [ **Esta bien, respire hondo** ] –Le dice el oficial queriendo tranquilizar a la joven que le llama.- [ **¿Dónde está la criada?** ] –Pregunta porque antes la joven menciono ver el auto de la tal Carrie.

\- No lo sé vi su cartera y las llaves pero no puedo encontrarla. –Le dice la completa verdad, no está por ningún lado de la casa y con esa llamada anónima que tuvo ya no quiere continuar buscándola.

\- [ **¿La casa está cerrada?** ] –Pregunta de nuevo el policía que atiende esta llamada, recibe un "Si".- [ **¿El sistema de alamar?** ] –Interroga de nuevo.

\- Esta activado. –Vuelve a contesta calmando su respiración.

\- [ **Bien, estas a salvo dentro de la casa.** ] –En eso le afirma todo.- [ **Si quisiera irrumpir no te estaría llamando**.]

\- Pero debe de querer algo. –Insiste gimoteando la hermosa estudiante academia vengadores ruega que su padre llegue o los dueños, ese tipo debe de querer algo y por alguna razón le está llamando tanto.

¿No es suficiente evidencia?

\- [ **¡Escúcheme!** ] –Aplaca el oficial intentado que le escuche la joven que no dejaba de gimotear.- [ **Es solo un idiota que quiere asustarla. Hay algo que podemos hacer.** ] –Le dice suavemente e incluso le busca una solución.- [ **Puedo alertar a la compañía de teléfono… que si vuelve a llamar, podemos tratar de rastrear la llamada.** ] –Ofrece esa idea para que la adolecente este satisfecha.- [ **El sistema de rastreo GPX se hace a través de teléfonos celulares. Tengo tu número aquí, ¿Puedes verificar la dirección?** ] –Pregunta si la tiene este momento.

\- Yo no… um, no lo sé, mi Padre me trajo aquí… Espera.-Ese es el pequeño detalle no sabe en qué dirección está, pero… pero recuerda a ver visto la dirección en una revista, por su suerte ve que hay esta la agarra y la ve.- Es 3378 carretera Oldmill. –Le da la dirección correcta.

\- [ **Se dónde está.** ] –Accede el oficial Coulson.- [ **Ahora, si vuelve a llamar…trata de mantenerla en línea por lo menos 60 segundos… para que podamos rastrear la llamada.** ] – Explica todos los detalles.

Imposible, realmente es imposible.

\- No puedo hacer eso, no se queda más de un par de segundos. –Razona la oji-canela pasándose una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- [ **Voy a ver si te puedo enviar un auto. Pero si lo hago, tardara por lo menos 20 minutos… desde la partida del despacho.** ] –Vuelve hablar dispuesto que prevenirla, respiraba hondo al menos intentando en calmarse.- [ **¿Crees que estarás bien hasta entonces?** ] –Le pregunta esperando la respuesta cooperante de su clienta.

\- Sí. –Asiente con la cabeza sin tener otra opción.

\- [ **Bueno** ] –Se oye un suspiro desde el celular en el fondo se escuchó un crujido perteneciente de una silla.- [ **Estaré vigilando la línea telefónica, llámame si tienes que hacer algo.** ] –Le avisa.

\- Ok, gracias. –Asiente la única hija de la familia Stark termine la llamada se aparta del celular y abraza sus piernas, esto no debería estarle pasando.

…

..

.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente esta noche tan tenebrosa en la casa de los Lehnsherr, el silencio se estaba volviendo muy asfixiante para la niñera Stark que no dejaba de ver su reloj de mano como dijo el oficial Coulson debe esperar que ese sujeto le llame y vea cuantos minutos debe tardarse la llamada, se sentía nerviosa es primera vez que le pasa una situación así de repente, ¿Qué pasara después? Se preguntan mentalmente viendo el teléfono de casa… que no tardo en sonar…

" **Es el.** "

Primero se fija de la hora que está llamando y luego con su reloj le da comienzo en su cronómetro, listo para la acción…

\- ¡Hola! –Saluda lo más tranquila que pudo a la llamada del desconocido, espero que este le oyera pero al rato no da presente su voz.- ¿Eres tu verdad? –Pregunta aunque no es necesario en hacérselo ve con cuidado su reloj estando pendiente en los minutos, pero escucha el sonido de cortar la llamada.- No, no, espera no cuelgues. –Le pide no podía dejar que colgara, en eso oye los respiros de este desde el celular entendiéndose que le escucha.- Si me sigues llamando es porque quieres hablar verdad. –Trata por lo menos sacar a relucir ese hipótesis suyo de que si ese sujeto le esté llamando por algo, una razón porque la llame tanto.

\- […] –El sujeto anónimo no responde a esas palabras que dice esa la menor, solo se puede oír sus respiros cerca del aparato.

Tone se pone de pie y mira los lados de la sala desde el piano hasta la chimenea al menor para ver en qué parte esta ese desconocido, apenas está en la mitad de los minutos.- ¿Es por mí que me llamas? –Le pregunta aun con el auricular en el oído, se fija de nuevo en su reloj caminando hacia un rincón pero este no dice absolutamente nada.- ¿O llamas por los Lehnsherr? –Pensó en esa idea pero el sujeto cuelga la llamada sin chistar.- Mierda. –Riñe viendo el celular, va hacia el rincón notando un ventanal que no había tapado de ahí ve… afuera ve la casa que la esposa del doctor Lehnsherr le explico y tenía la luz encendida.- ¡Casa de huéspedes! –Susurro de una se va a la cocina, ve en la lista de números y ve el nombre de "Pietro Maximoff", marca su número y se regresa a la sala, aprieta el botón de llamar y luego…

\- [ **Hola, es Pietro, no estoy aquí. Estoy en la universidad.** ] –Dice una voz perteneciendo al de un muchacho joven en el buzón de mensaje de voz.- [ **Si no tienes el número probablemente haya una razón.** ] –Termina y en eso Tone aprieta el botón dispuesta en dejarle un mensaje de voz.

\- Hola es Tone, la niñera. –Habla la de orbes color chocolate llegando a la ventana donde ve la casa de al frente.- Si tú y Carrie están allá adentro, pueden agarrarlo o venir a la casa. –Pide con gentileza esperanzada si los dos están ahí mismo.- Alguien ha estado llamando… y llame a la policía. –Explica algo titubeante, le daba pena en pedir que la acompañe.- Um, quería saber si podían venir y esperar conmigo… hasta que ellos vengan. –Aprieta el botón de enviar mensaje de voz. Observa la casa que tenía la luz encendía, ruega al cielo que les llegara el mensaje rápido.

Desde la casa de los huéspedes en la ventana donde se veía la luz encendida se ve una subespecie de sombra caminando a dentro, la primogénita Stark lo ve pensando que tal vez es el hijo mayor de los Lehnsherr o Carrie alguno de los dos está atendiendo su mensaje de voz.

Para estar segura va hacia la cocina toma un cuchillo grande bien afilado y una linterna, ¿Está pensando ir a esa casa sola? Dios santo, no lo hagas Tone no sabes si ese sujeto de las llamadas anónimas este esperando que salgas y quien sabe que te hará después, pero la desesperación te pide que salieras de la casa y vayas a la de los huéspedes. Marca la contraseña en el aparato del sistema de seguridad, quitas los seguros de la puerta y la abres dejando entrar el helado viento hacia adentro, todo se ve muy solo y a la vez oscuro ¿estas segura que quieres ir? Se hace esa pregunta en la mente, tiene miedo pero… como dice su Tía Peggy no le des el gusto a ese hombre, muéstrale de lo fuerte que eres.

Le pone llave a la puerta en caso si ese acosador entre a la casa, los vientos removían su cabello marrón al igual que su ropa, sujetaba firmemente el cuchillo no dispuesto en soltarlo por ningún motivo al igual que la linterna, "Dios cúbreme con tu sangre y protégeme en el camino" Murmura haciéndose una cruz imaginaria este logar estaba completamente solo y es un peligro para ella.

Baja las escaleras pisando tierra arenosa, el frisa la levantaba haciendo casi una montaña de polvo, las hojas de cualquier árbol, planta o flor se movían mucho y en vez en cuando chocan entre ellos como creando que hay una persona ahí afuera, ve un camino libre y empiezas a correr agradecías que en ese sendero tenia luces encendidas para que no tengas que recorrer toda esa oscurana, continuabas corriendo sin mirar a tras hasta que ves una escaleras y ves la casa encendida, va subiendo deprisa, tocas la puerta tres veces esperando que él o ella le abran… pasa unos 3 segundos y nada ha pasado eso no le deja otra elección que entrar de una.

Ya metida cierras la puerta con la linterna iluminaba cada parte de la sala y de la cocina.- Pietro. –Llama el nombre de pila del hijo mayor de los Lehnsherr, ve a los lados y no dice nada.- Hola. –Llama de nuevo poniéndole seguro a la puerta, no recibe una respuesta por lo tanto camina a la sala sin apagar la linterna.- Pietro. –Y vuelve a llamar buscándolo, que raro hace poco las luces de aquí estaban encendidas.

Entra a la habitación del individuo y luego en el baño propio pero no está el habitante de esta casa, esto ya la ponía muy nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa y no es bueno para su corazón, sale de la alcoba retrocediendo hasta chocar con la puerta sacándole un gemido de miedo se voltea y le quita el seguro dispuesta en regresar a la casa principal pero es el celular de aquí que suena…

" _ **¿Debería en contestar?**_

 _ **¿Debería?**_ "

Insegura se acerca a ese teléfono nota en la pantalla el número desconocido, es el no ninguna duda, pone en cronometro su reloj y luego contesta ya…- Eres tú, ¿Verdad? –Le interroga toda sudada respirando pausadamente mientras solo oía el respirar de ese sujeto y no una palabra, la va a poner loca.- ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? –Le exige exasperada ya harta del silencio.- ¿Me viste allá afuera? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? –Sí, porque hace esto, solo quiere una respuesta.

Una razón porque no la deja tranquila.

El tipo no dice nada, solo se mantenía en silencio respirando cerca del auricular oyendo la voz en desesperación de la muchacha de 16 años, sin previo aviso cuelga el celular dejándola que resuelve su problema.

Chasque con la lengua la menor pero luego recordó su reloj, ve los segundos marcados, los analiza y luego la cuenta.

\- 60 segundos. –Susurra la oji-canela como se lo había explicado el oficial Coulson.- Ya te tengo. –Musita agradeciendo en haber hecho su deber, su respiración se normaliza sintiéndose ya aliviada…

Aliviada…

… muy aliviada…

…

No debería estarlo…

…

Tone ve el celular de esta casa detenidamente y noto algo, entrecierra los ojos mirando en la pantalla…

¿No será que…?

…

De su bolsillo trasero saca el celular inalámbrico de la otra casa y lo compara con el de este lugar, son diferentes pero ese no es el problema, el verdadero problema que es…

Abre los ojos desconcertada- Llamo a la línea equivocada. –Murmura viendo los dos pares que tiene, ambas son del mismo modelo pero la línea no son iguales, ese tipo llamo a este número sabiendo que son de líneas diferente… quería desviarla.

Oh no.

Se da la media vuelta y va hacia la ventana, mira a los lados hasta que ve la casa principal cerrada con llave, en el lado derecho justo en el tercer piso se ve unas luces recién encendidas pertenecen a la habitación de …

\- ¡Carrie! –Susurra Antonella viéndola como una resorte le quita el cerrojo de la puerta no sin antes de llevarse el celular de la casa principal.

Estando afuera baja de las escaleras y corre por su vida sin mirar atrás en aquel mismo camino que había entrado, miraba a los lados pero no atrás puede oír ramas romperse y arbustos moviéndose ese tipo la persigue, esto se siente como si fuera el juego del gato y el ratón… y evidentemente ella es el ratón huyendo por su vida mientras que el otro es el cazador que la persigue… sin fijarse choca con una rama pero aun así no la detiene dejando atrás la linterna en el suelo… llegando a la puerta trasera de la casa mirando a los lados saca rápido las llaves y las mete al picaporte logrando abrir la puerta, entra rápido y la cierra poniéndole llave, el sonido de las alarmas se activaron empezando a escandalizar toda la casa.

Tone marca el código correcto en el sistema lo cual no tardo en reconocerlo apagando de una las alarmas, suspira atenúas por todo lo que ha pasado allá afuera sube las escaleras llegando por fin al pasillo que esta oscuro, guarda primero el cuchillo a la cocina llegando a la sala, de la sala va al pasillo de derecha subiendo las escaleras, gotas de sudor recorría su rostro, cuello y pecho está muy exhausta por el maratón que hizo allá, trataba de recuperar el aliento y apenas podía subir los pasillos del tercer piso de arriba…

En ese mismo instante el celular que lo tenía en su bolsillo trasero suena de nuevo, es el…

Marie usa su reloj en cronometro lista, lo saca de su bolsillo se lo pone al oído y…- … ¡Hola!... –Saluda aun estando agitada continuando en subir las escaleras, desde el celular puede oír el aliento al respirar, él la escucha.- Sé que eres tú. – Llega apenas al primer piso mirando a los lados solamente viendo una sala de lectura.- No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo, el Doctor Lehnsherr y su esposa… volverán pronto. –Pasando en la pequeña biblioteca ve otro pasadizo tal vez lleve al segundo piso.- ¿Por qué no he contesta? ¡Sé que estás ahí! Te puedo escuchar respirando. –El silencio ya la tenía harta.

Seguía subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, muy poca luz y el sonido de la brisa no aquietaba este ambiente pesado como si se tratara de un funeral, esta sensación es como si estuviera en una película de terror pero la cosa es que está en la realidad, en su cabeza le llegaba un sinfín de imágenes de las cuales no quiere describir estando en esta oscuridad, si de niña tuvo miedo los sitios oscuros pues de adolecente se vuelve mucho, mucho peor.

El tipo que seguía en la línea no respondía nada, no decía ninguna palabra al celular y eso ponía histérica.

…

Acaba de llegar en otro pasadizo con escaleras, primero se asomaba luego continuaba subiendo.- Eso es lo que quieras. Asustarme. –Cuestiona aun hablándole al desconocido que no ve.- Porque si eso era lo que querías, te puedes detener ya… porque dio resultado. -Reclama aun subiendo pero puede ver una puerta, esa debe ser la habitación de Carrie.

…

Abre la puerta entrando a la habitación, observa todo el entorno las lámparas estaban encendidas, la cama atendida y bien acomodada sin ver rastro de que nadie se había sentado, un televisor llevando horas sin prendido, un pequeño juego de muebles en su lugar, pero no está la criada…

\- Tú no sabes quién soy, o donde vivo. –Continúa hablándole en el celular a ese desconocido que no dice absolutamente nada, solo puede escuchar como respira de forma tranquila como si su pánico no le importara.- Y el doctor Lehnsherr me llevara a casa en cuanto llegue. O quizás hasta la policía me lleve a casa. –Le advierte porque ya han pasado 20 minutos como dice el reloj a modo cronometro, por fin lo tiene.

El ruido de agua cayendo del baño llama la atención de la joven aun llevando el teléfono inalámbrico a su oreja, valientemente de pasos lentos se dirigía al baño que se oía el agua correrse y aún seguía escuchando los respiros apacibles de ese extraño desde el celular, ¿Qué pasa? Se pregunta ya sintiéndose angustiada y aterrorizada no entendiendo por la imperturbabilidad de aquel que no ha parado de llamarle toda la bendita noche, no había signos de alteración o de espanto al mencionar que llegara la policía, no lo podía ver pero oírlo respirando tan calmado le pareciera que le valía un comino que llegara los oficiales.

…

¿Porque?

\- Por favor, debe de haber una razón por la que me sigues llamando. –Depreca la castaña estando casi que llora extenúa, aun sin oír la voz de ese hombre en el celular.

" _ **Quiero saberlo…**_ "

\- Si no estás tratando de asustarme, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le ruega para saber el motivo...

…

" _ **Quiero saberlo.**_

 **…**

 _ **Quiero saber el motivo de porque ese tipo no me deja en paz.**_

 **…**

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Un auto, dinero?**_

 _ **¿Qué quiere?**_

 **…** "

…

..

.

\- [ **…... Tu sangre, cubriéndome.** ] –Y finalmente habla pero no esperándose esa respuesta…

…

Gime de pánico la Stark quitándose el celular de su oreja colgado la llamada, sus bellos del cuerpo le erizaron y el escalofrío le recorría por toda la columna por tal respuesta… eso fue lo más grotesco y espeluznante que ha oído… sentía que su estómago se le revolvía, no hay rastro de mentira esas palabras, lo decía en serio.

Tratando de mantener la calma ve la puerta del baño, sudando aun abre la puerta asomando primero la cabeza viendo la cortina del baño cerrada…

…

\- ¡Carrie! –Llama el nombre de la criada.

…

No oye respuesta por lo que no le deja otra manera que entrar….. Se acerca a la cortina con temor y rápido la aparta dejándose ver…

Nada…

No hay nadie, solo la ducha expulsando agua caliente de la bañera…

…

Tone cierra la llave deteniendo el agua caliente, no está Carrie y cuando iba a regresarse a la sala de nuevo el celular que sostiene en su mano suena…

Ve en la pantalla diciendo "número desconocido", completamente harta aprieta el botón de contestar…- Deja de llamarme… -No tuvo tiempo de decirle un insulto al tipo porque no era el que le llama, sino es el oficial Coulson que le pide que le escuche.

\- [ **Rastreamos la llamada viene de adentro de la casa.** ] –Informa el oficial alertando a la joven que abre los ojos como platos.- [ **Me oyes, viene de adentro de la casa.** ]

No oye más porque esta deja caer el celular al piso sin oír las últimas palabras del oficial diciéndole "[ **Sal de ahí, ahora mismo, Antonella…** ]" hasta que se apaga…

No puede ser…

…

…

Está en la casa…

…

En casa…

…

…

Mientras que la joven Tone Stark está en estado de turbación… todas las luces de la casa de afuera y adentro se apagan viéndose un lugar oscuro…

….Antes cuando había luz… la casa era hermosa más que oscurece… y ahora se ha convertido en la casa del terror…

 _ **~¡BIBIBI!~**_

Pronto de la nada se oye el sonido de un celular, un celular sonando aquí dentro…

La hija de Howard estando aun en estado de shock se voltea… detrás suyo ve un cuerpo tirado y sin vida…

…

…

El cuerpo de una mujer…

…

…

Y no es cualquier mujer…

…

…

Es Sharon.

…

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –Suelta un grito Marie completamente espantada haciéndose para atrás chocando con la pared cayéndose, sentada no parando de gritar viendo el cuerpo helado de su prima tirada en el suelo mientras que su propio móvil sonaba.

" _ **Esto no puede ser verdad….**_

…

 _ **Esto no puede ser verdad….**_

 _ **Sharon…**_

 _ **¿Porque?**_ "

Lagrimas recorrían en sus mejillas gimoteando, respiraba agitada acompañada de sollozo sin dejar de ver a su prima muerta, niega con la cabeza levantándose saliendo del baño y de la habitación, no podía ver nada por tanta oscuridad bajaba las escaleras a tropezones aun estando pasmada de lo que vio ahora y de lo que está pasando…

…Ese hombre mato a Sharon…

Y le hará lo mismo que a ella.

DIOS, las niñas.

…

Baja con cuidado pegada a la pared asomándose en los pasillos oscuros con precaución enterada que ese extraño está en la casa, debe evitar que la vea, controlaba sus sollozos para que nadie ni él la oyeran; llega a la sala de lectura que es el primer piso alertada mira a los lados y abajo también no buscando moros en la costa, al no ver nada se va en un pasillo que está conectado a la habitación de las niñas.

No podía irse sin ellas, tenía que sacarlas de aquí lo más rápido posible…

Camina con cautela sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores porque quien sabe a dónde se le aparecerá, miraba por la escalera, en el piso de abajo a la sala o cocina, por el caminito de cruce, a veces confundía las estatuas pensando que es su acosador, tragaba saliva llegando a la puerta llena de dibujos con sigilo agarra la manilla, la gira abriendo la puerta…

Entra a la habitación que ante la primera vez se veía iluminada por las lamparitas de noche, pero ahora se ve completamente oscuro y tenebroso se sentirá apenada en despertarlas pero esto es vida o muerte y no podía dejarlas aquí, cierra por detrás la puerta no antes de mirar a fuera en caso si ese asesino le aparezca, se acerca a una de las camas de las chiquillas.

\- Niñas, vámonos. –Agarra la manta jalándola para despertar a una de ellas, pero…

En la cama no había una niña acostada solo esta una almohada arropada haciéndola creer que hay alguien dormido, Antonella lo ve y se acerca a la otra cama pasando lo mismo que con la primera, que raro no hace unas cuantas horas las vio dormidas ¿Dónde están? Se pregunta desesperada dando dos pasos hacia atrás…

¿Y si ese hombre les ha hecho algo?

Dios mío, no quería pensarlo se decía en su mente horripilada estando sola en la habitación de las pequeñas y no están… como si sus instintos le estuvieran hablando mira hacia la derecha, el baño estaba abierto… cautelosa entra veía fijamente un cofre muy coloreado, puede ver algo que resaltaba, un pedazo de tela…

Sera que…

Conteniendo la respiración acercándose a ese cofre lentamente, agarra la tapa un tanto tardío la abre puede oírse gemidos y sollozos ganándose una mirada de pasmo; son las niñas, ambas vieron a la peli-canela sin dejar llorar debe ser que cuando se fueron las luces se asustaron y se escondieron aquí.

\- Soy Tone, la niñera. –Les dice calmándolas lucen muy aterradas como ella, saca primero a Nina y luego a Wanda.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta o por la desesperación las luces regresan, las lámparas de noche se encendieron.

La primera en salir es la primogénita Stark mientras guiaba a las niñas pero para en seco, sus ojos achocolatados recorren por toda la alcoba, las luces ya estaban encendidas pero… ve algo nuevo…

…

Si la mente le fallaba ese gabinete antes estaba a lado de la puerta del baño no hace poco que retrocedió cuando no encontraba a las hermanas Lehnsherr, pero ahora lo ve cambiado a otro lado y es en la puerta donde había entrado…

…

Alguien la bloqueo…

…

¿Pero quién?

…

..

.

Por si sola levanta la cabeza hacia arriba su cuerpo lo siente liviano desapareciéndole el color de su piel… arriba del techo veía a un hombre sentado en una viga no se podía ver su rostro por la poca iluminación de las lamparillas de noche, sin embargo la está viendo a ella…

No.

No.

NOOO.

La estudiante de la academia Avengers se hace para atrás empujando a las niñas que soltaron en llanto, cierra la puerta poniéndole el seguro mientras que afuera el desconocido se bajaba y se dirigía a la puerta del baño, la muchacha amarra con un cable la manilla de la puerta se asegura en haberla ajustado bien y si por las mosca pone de bloqueo el mismo cofre que se había escondido las niñas.

...

En su mente repetía agritos: Esta aquí, está aquí, otro grito de susto acompañado de llantos de las niñas por el fuerte golpe en la puerta, no paraba de repetir la misma acción.

Intenta entrar.

…

\- A la ventana. –Dice Tone mientras retenía la puerta impidiendo que ese extraño entre.

Puede ver que en el rincón unas ventanitas a bajo del suelo, la primera en salir en Nina gateando en el tejado ya que el primer piso está conectado en el invernadero con mucho cuidado se monta del árbol y con cada rama baja, Wanda fue la siguiente en salir haciendo lo mismo que su hermana menor, Antonella que era la última retenía la puerta sin éxito viendo que ese tipo la medio abre solo dejándose mostrar su brazo intentando en arrancar el cable enredado de la manilla pero también intenta una extremidad a la joven que empuja la puerta impidiéndole que entre dándole tiempo a las chiquillas que salieran primero. Luego de asegurarse se agacha comenzando a gatear hacia la ventanita ignorando la embestida de aquel sujeto logrando abrir la puerta completa sin a tiempo de alcanzar a la chica que salía, Tone se monta en el árbol y haciendo lo mismo que las niñas se bajaba en cada rama pero a diferencia de su peso una de las ramas se rompe dejándola caer en el suelo media desmayada.

Las niñas que no hace poco antes de su niñera cayera intentaron abrir la puerta para salir del invernadero, pero no pudieron porque le había puesto llave, ambas vieron a la peli-canela tirada en el suelo semi-desmayada se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a levantarse mientras que arriba de la ventana el extraño les observaba y al ver que la joven recupera la conciencia sale del baño, y del baño sale de la habitación; mientras la oji-café teniendo a las niñas sujetadas de las manos caminaban de las orillitas ya que estaba justo a donde están el estanque de los peces Koi, las aves estaban alborotadas volando por todas partes pero el menos que importa se fija en la ventana del baño ese sujeto los estaba mirando se fue a lo mejor salió de la alcoba de las niñas y está caminando en los pasillos, lo puede ver porque en cada pasillo conectado las luces automáticamente se encendían, Tone está pendiente al igual que Wanda y Nina que no paraban de llorar, ve desde la izquierda y a la derecha en como las ventana de los pasillos se prendían las luces, ese tipo está bajando, sus orbes se detuvieron en la puerta vidriosa sellada donde se puede ver las escaleras… temerosa ambas manos agarra a las niñas pegándolas junto a ella usándose como escudo, no podía dejar que ese asesino les hiciera daño.

Las tres retroceden viendo el pasadizo de las escaleras iluminándose esperaron lo peor….

….

….

….

….

….

….

De las escaleras sale….

…

El gato Sheldon bajarse del último escalón ve para en la puerta de cristal viendo a dentro a sus pequeños amitos pegados alado de la niñera.

…

Tone aun estando alterada viendo salir a la mascota de los dueños y no al sujeto eso no le bajo la guardia, sus orbes cacao recorría por todas partes a ese hombre, pero sin embargo como si sus instinto de supervivencia le estuvieran gritando voltea dejando salir un grito de espanto, hay esta.

Ella lo ve y lo estudia es grande como 1.83 cm de alto pensando en los próximos 88 kg, posee una complexión fuerte y proporcionada resaltando los músculos de la camisa que lleva puesta, no se podía ver el rostro por la oscuridad pero sabe que la está viendo a ella y solo a ella como un tiburón al asecho, sus grandes manos las pega en el cristal deslizándolas con la yema de sus dedos haciendo un rechinido.

Marie retrocede junto con las niñas que no dejaban de llorar mirando aquel hombre que les da mucho miedo, en eso se fija en un pequeño aparato colgado en una columna de madera, claro lo recuerda es ese el interruptor que activa los rociadores que una vez antes de las llamadas las vio fue imposible de ver todo el invernadero, eso es; ágilmente se acerca aquel pequeño aparato tumbando una escalera familiar regando las cosas hacia el suelo, aprieta el botón de activar logrando crear una lluvia en el invernadero.

Perfecto.

Una cortina de agua se acumula haciéndole imposible que alguien veía a las tres personas que están adentro, hasta para el asesino que acercaba su rostro al cristal tratando de buscar a sus presas pero esa lluvia le estaba estorbando para alegría de los que están adentro del invernadero.

Los cristales de adentro empezaron a empañarse dándole dificultad al individuo que no ve a la joven junto a las crías que retrocedían, no las puede ver estando aquí afuera pero es lo menos que se preocupó y eso fue extraño, no hubo signos de enojo ni nada por el estilo solo se mantuvo callado con una posición apacible, claro cuando entro a la casa aprovecho en ver las instalaciones de la mansión, desliza su dedo índice al cristal guiándose a la puerta estaba dispuesto en entrar.

Esta dispuesto en entrar al invernadero, sí o sí.

…

En cuando adentro.

Gracias a la gran cortina de agua Antonella junto con las infantes retrocedían para que ese hombre no las viera, sabe que los rociadores no durara en desactivarse, le pide Wanda que se esconda entre los arbustos, Nina como era la más pequeña se metió en una meseta vacía imposible para que ese hombre no la viese; muy bien, en cuanto la oji-canela se mete al estanque de peces como era profunda es perfecta para ocultarse puede oír el sonido del cerrojo abrirse al mismo tiempo que la puerta, lo cual hunde la mitad de su cabeza acercándose por debajo a un puente hecho de bambú sin quitar un ojo encima a la puerta que se abre.

Ya está adentro.

…

El extraño que ya había abierto la puerta entrando sin importarle en empaparse se acerca a una esquina sin percibir que la estudiante de la academia avengers le observa desde abajo del puente, este por el cambio miraba a los lados solo viento nada más que plantas, el vapor del agua al salir de los rociadores, las avecitas que a veces volaban por su presencia y el estanque de los peces solamente nadando como si nada pero no ve por ningún lado a la adolecente y a las niñas; suelta un suspiro notablemente molesto se va caminando por las orillas subiéndose al pequeño puente de bambú sin percatarse que la castaña está ahí mismo de bajo.

Temblando por lo helada que esta el agua guardaba silencio ya que el hombre está parado justamente de bajo a donde está escondida, sigilosamente toma una pequeña bocanada de aire metiendo toda su cara en el fondo del estanque, pero ve algo que la hace abrir los ojos como platos…

…

Entre los peces que nadaban tranquilamente se puede ver a…

CARRIE…

Al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la criada la única hija de la familia Stark deja salir un grito ahogado, para no perder todo el aire se tapa la boca con su mano derecha sin dejar de ver aquella señora que la ha estado buscando hace varias horas recorriendo por toda esta casucha, ya no queriendo ver más nada vuelve solo su cabeza a la superficie respirando quedita recordando que ese hombre aún estaba parado arriba del puente aun buscándola.

De reojos ve el escondite de las niñas que la ven por debajo sin hacer un ruido con la mano le hace una seña que esperen un poco más, el sujeto por el cambio al no encontrar señales de las 3 da una media vuela dispuesto en irse la cual fue vista por la castaña que como el puente de bambú tenían ranuras puede verle cómo se retira, aprovechando que él está de espaldas le da una seña a las niñas diciéndole que se apresuren y salgan rápido, estas asienten saliendo de su escondite.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wanda ayudo a Nina a salirse de la maseta y cuando ya estaban caminando en la orilla del estanque a pocos pasos de la puerta abierta, los rociadores se desactivan dejando de expulsar agua y para empeorar las cosas una de las menores pisa unas piedrecillas decorativas lo bastante audibles para que el desconocido las oiga y voltee la cabeza viéndolas, las pequeñas gritaron de pánico saliendo del invernadero mojadas corriendo en el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Inútilmente intentaron de abrir la puerta pero no podían por el cerrojo, las dos saltaban estirando sus manos para poder alcanzarla pero no pudieron…

Mientras Antonella aun escondida en el estanque debajo del puente respinga por oír un golpe madera y de la nada grita al ver el brazo del varón intentando en agarrarla, ya la vio, se movía de un lado para otro pero este que estaba acostado de boca abajo del puente veía y se movía intentado de atraparla o al menos intentar de agotarla como hizo con la criada pero es imposible esta mujer le estaba dándole pelea, ella le mordía las manos, les arañaba, les pellizcaba para salirse. La niñera se mete toda adentro en el fondo aun luchando, se acuesta y levantando ambas piernas hacia arriba no sabe de dónde saco tanta fuerza de hacer voltear el puente logrando que aquel desconocido cayera al agua.

Llega a la superficie respirando primero y son sus manos se agarra del suelo ayudándose a salir del estanque al mismo tiempo que ese sujeto que vio como esta huía de él, Tone que estaba por salir el tipo le agarra un mechón de su cabello largo jalándolo hacia atrás no dejándola que se vaya, sin éxito ella alcanza la puerta y la cierra por detrás con dolor el mechón es arrancado para por fin pasarle seguro; el tipo enfurecido golpea el cristal y movía la manilla tratando de salir del invernadero, pero no pudo hacerlo.

La única hija de Howard y María corría al sitio donde huyeron las pequeña solo que ella salta a una ventana tumbando unos jarrones hacia el piso rompiéndose e ignorando las fuertes envestidas de aquel que está a dentro del invernadero, se acerca a la puerta principal quitándole el cerrojo abriendo la puerta pero se regresa a la sala buscando a las pequeñas que no están.

\- Niñas. Es Tone. –Les llamas buscando por los lados de la sala, pero no están.

Fue a la izquierda abriendo la oficina del doctor Lehnsherr pero no están, corre a la derecha donde está la habitación de los dueños que antes entro, ni de bajo de las camas, ni en el baño, ni en los dos closet están por ahí, ¿Dónde están? Se grita histérica la menor aun corriendo se sale de la alcoba a unos centímetros cerca de las escaleras hacia el primer piso pero….

Se para en seco y ve de reojos aun ruiseñor amarillo parado en el escalón, luego ve otro acostado en la punta de la estatua y otra parada en el respaldo del sofá… espera un momento… ya no se oye los golpes en el invernadero, ¿No será que…?

Se dirige al invernadero y para su desconcierto ve un casillero donde antes se guardaba los utensilios de limpieza estaba tirando en el piso con millones de restos de cristales rotos en medio de un charco de agua, se exalta al ver marcas de pisadas húmedas….

Oh no.

Ve a los lados escuchando sonidos de golpes fuertes venían de la sala, apresurada con mucho miedo llega y ve en la chimenea a las pequeñas.

\- Niñas. –Se acerca Antonella abriendo la rendija para sacarlas, les ayuda a levantar.- Vámonos. –Les dice guiándolas hacia la puerta principal pero no se voltea a ver que detrás está el sujeto escondido en un rincón viendo en como esas tres corrían hacia la puerta principal.

La de orbes color caramelo abre la puerta deja salir primero a las pequeñas y de ultimo sale ella, pero no puede porque de un fuerte jalón la hace meterse a dentro cayendo de espaldas al piso, ve que ese hombre cierra la puerta principal y se acerca justo a donde está, retrocede rápido estando aun en el piso sin importarle se cortaba los brazos por los vidrios se agarra del barandal levantándose y se pone a correr.

Corría y subía a las escaleras pero este hombre fue más rápido sujetándole de la pierna haciéndola caer a boca abajo arrastrándola ve como se le acercaba pero con la misma pierna le propina una patada al abdomen, gateando intenta en subirse arriba pero de nuevo la arrastra repitiendo lo mismo le patea, queriendo volver a subir ese desconocido ya harto agarra a la joven la hace chocar en el vidrio lo cual se ha hecho, la primogénita Stark casi que se desmayaba continuaba moviéndose para quitárselo pero este la hace voltear para intentar estrangularla pero no lo hace porque esta le sujeta el rostro clavando sus uñas sin piedad.

Pero…

Erróneamente por un mal movimiento ambos hombre y mujer caen hacia el suelo, lo bueno es que Tone estuvo encima del tipo amortiguándole la caída dándole así una oportunidad de ponerse de pie para huir, y en cuando en la parte mala es que ese extraño le agarra el pie haciéndola que casi se caiga, pero no lo hace y eso le enfado levantándose siguiéndola.

Estando en la sala la joven Stark choca en la pared y después cae en la mesita del centro tirando las cosas hacia el suelo, mala suerte es que ese tipo tuvo oportunidad de agarrarle primero el hombro y luego del pantalón llevándola hacia el suelo, se pone de encima suyo y con ambas manos las lleva alrededor de su cuello presionándole las laringes.

La quiere estrangular.

Antonella se forzaba golpeando el rostro del tipo pero este ni sintió el dolor, le arañan los brazos trataba de quitárselo de encima pero fue ineficaz él no quería apartarse, de reojos ve una botella de tequilla casi más o menos cerca suyo estira la mano moviendo sus dedos alcanzando sus labios susurrando un "Solo un poco más" hasta que consigue en agarra el cuello de la botella y sin nada de piedad lo choca a la espalda de ese mastodonte rompiéndolo en mil pedazos empapándolo.

…

..

.

¿Creyeron que solo eso lo detendría?

No, se equivocaron.

El asesino al recibir ese fuerte golpe en su espalda eso lo puso colérico oprime el agarre dispuesto en partirle el cuello a la fémina que intentaba en liberarse, Tone al ver que su plan acaba de fallar solo logro enojar al monstruo sintiendo que presionaba aún más su cuello la fuera se le agotaba, siente faltarle el aire trataba por los medio en respirar pero le era en vano ese hombre no la soltaba y sin nada de misericordia aprieta más el agarre.

La vista se le empieza nublaba por completo, ¡Dios! Ya no quedándole fuerza solo cierra sus ojos ¿Hasta aquí termina? Se cuestiona ya no mostrando signos de forcejeo, ya no está mostrando esa valentía que hace minutos se enfrentó con aquel tipejo que mato a su prima Sharon no suelta su cuello, en su mente le rondaba imágenes que ella misma conocía y que no podrá volverlas a ver: Sus padres, su mayordomo y segundo padre Jarvis, su Tía Peggy, sus amigas Loki, Laurel, Pepper, sus tres hermanos del alma Rhodey, Brucie, Bruni y sobretodo…... se le cae una lagrima jipando levemente, no podrá… no podrá volver a ver a James.

En cuando la joven llora desconsolada pensando en su fin, el asesino que la está ahorcando…

¿Se detiene?

No sabe porque se detuvo, es muy raro de él que pare en el momento de su acción pero… algo hizo que pare por un minuto, no sabe porque pero sus orbes no dejaron de contemplar aquella chica que la tenía abajo suyo con sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello, verla con una expresión de miedo total y de tristeza... es extraño. Parpadea varias veces ve como esta joven que al parecer noto que se detuvo, con la poca fuerza que tenía abre su ojo derecho mostrando esos hermosos orbes color avellana que… jamás ha visto…

Gimoteando ella con su ojo abierto no podía ver el rostro de ese extraño por la poca iluminación, pero si puede ver… esos ojos que posee un azul marino como los de Bucky pero… son diferentes porque los de su mejor amigo son brillantes llenos de vida, en cambio los de este están vacíos sin nada de vida.

Sorpresa.

El extraño de las llamadas anónimas fue embestido soltando el agarre de la joven chocando a la pared a lado de la mesita de vidrio rompiéndola en mil pedazos, Tone al ser liberada respira primero y después lleva una mano a su cuello empezando a toser.

\- Antonella. –Habla una voz que se le hizo familiar, la llamada que seguía tosiendo se voltea y ve…

\- Buckaroo. –Susurra con la voz ronca apenas recuperando el aire.

El castaño mayor suspira alivio inclinándose a donde esta ella.- Por Dios. –Iba a cargarla pero de pronto es agarrado por detrás arrastrándolo.

Es hombre desconocido.

Lanza a Bucky hacia alguna vitrina rompiéndola en pedazos le empieza a darle fuertes puñetazo con mucha ira pero después es lo siguiente: Barnes agarra de lleno la fuerte cintura de aquel sujeto haciéndolo chocar a la pared dándole certeros golpes de 4 al abdomen pretendiendo en quebrarles las costillas y este usando su brazo en el codo le da en la espalda logrando que lo suelte acompañado por un puñetazo a su rostro; pero sin que se lo espere el castaño le da una patada a la mandíbula consiguiendo que escupa sangre.

Eso solo hizo enojar al monstro que se supone que debía terminar la tarea de matar a la chica pero como esta esté insolente interfiere, hace lo mismo que este lo coge de la cintura y velozmente lo hace chocar a una repisa casi cerca de la cocina y si no es todo lo que ve en el suelo un trozo el cual ni corto ni perezoso lo agarra con la mano y sin previo aviso lo entierra en el brazo de Barnes ganando así un grito de dolor ahoga por unos golpes en la costilla usando sus brazos y claro piernas.

La única hija de la familia Stark recuperando todo el aire que ha perdido ve como ese extraño hería a su amigo.- James. –Grita llamando la atención del extraño que la ve.

El nombrado sangrando por la boca con moretones en el cuerpo y el pedazo de vidrio clavado en su brazo derecho, mira como ese desgraciado se ponía de pie pretendiendo en acercársele a ella de la poca fuerza que tiene le agarra una de sus pierna impidiendo que avance cosa que no debió hacer en hacer, este le mira indiferentemente y sin importarle le pisa la mano oyendo se un ¡CRAAKK! Acompañado de un grito de dolor.

Sin embargo Tone a tiempo usado un atizador lo golpea por la espalda tan fuerte que lo hace caer al suelo a lado de Bucky que se apartó enseguida, el desconocido se iba a poner de pie pero su mano es clavada por el mismo atizador por parte de la castaña que ayuda al otro a levantarse e irse dejando a solo y herido al tipo que intentaba en levantarse e ir tras de ellos.

Los dos adolescentes fuera de la casa llegan a tiempo una patrulla….

…

…

…

…

Pasando 80 minutos después.

Esto paso aquella noche cuando llegaron los oficiales y encontraron a una mujer muerta junto con dos niños en una casa a varias cuadras en el parque de atracciones, unas muertes horrendas en la ciudad de Manhattan lo cual se produjo un gran escándalo, nunca se supo quién fue el homicida y a pesar que la policía estaban aún buscándolo no tuvieron éxito de encontrarlo, lo curioso de este caso fue que ese dicho asesino no uso ningún tipo de arma de fuego o blanca según los análisis de los médicos forenses.

9 meses fue pasando y no hubo movimientos hasta ahora, en esta noche donde por fin lo encontraron gracias a una joven.

Y hablando de ella vayamos a donde está ahora.

Una linda peli-café sentada en una camilla a lado de una camioneta abrigada por una manta que le había dado uno de los paramédicos para que evitara un resfriado, tenía la cabizbaja procesando todo lo que ha pasado esta noche de locos, ni tan siquiera se molestaba a ver a esas personas que portaban uniformes oscuros entrando y saliendo de aquella casa infernal; las niñas fueron atendidas por los paramédicos e incluso sus padres llamaron avisando que estarán ahí enseguida, pobres aun no dejaban de llorar por todo lo que ha pasado adentro.

\- Antonella. –Es la voz de Bucky que la hace levantar la mirada, le ve parado cerca suyo con cabestrillo apoyando su mano derecha lastimada.

La de orbes chocolates se le aguan los ojos se sale de la camilla y casi corriendo le abraza, este usando su mano izquierda le corresponde el abrazo oyendo los susurros de ella disculpándose por todo y mientras que el solo la calmaba contestándole suavemente que está bien acariciándole la espalda. Ella sintió miedo, él sintió miedo también, ambos tuvieron mucho miedo por aquel suceso anterior y pensaron que jamás se volverían a volver a ver; le agradecen mucho a Diosito que les haya protegido hasta que llegara la policía y los paramédicos a tiempo.

\- Mira cómo te dejo. –Susurra suave Tone pasando una mano al rostro de James, tenía un ojo morado, una gasa en la frente porque se había hecho una cortada al chocar con la vitrina de la sala. Su mano se desliza por el brazo derecho de este vendando al menos deteniendo el sangrado a tiempo por un torniquete.- Lo siento. –Se disculpa de nuevo, en eso siente una mano llevando a su rostro obligándola que le viese a los ojos.

El de ojos zafiro le dedica una carismática y reconfortante sonrisa a la mujer que… que ha estado enamorado de ella mucho tiempo.- Ya te dije que estoy bien. –Le repite viendo como esta se acurrucaba en su mano.- Me tranquiliza mas es ver que estas bien.

Ambos castaños se sonríen y antes de que la chica le pregunte en como su mejor amigo supo de la dirección de la casa, un policía se les acerca llamando su atención, ese debe ser el oficial Coulson.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? –Le pregunta primero a Bucky ya que fue el único herido.

\- Totalmente bien. –Responde viendo al hombre con traje de policía asentir y en eso se fija en la menor.

\- Antonella, ¿Cómo te siente? –Pregunta el hombre viendo a la adolecente que le ve, pobre ha sido la única que soporto mayormente esta situación y por poco no pierde la vida si no hubiera llegado este chico a salvarla cuando él y sus compañeros de patrulla llegaron.

La hija de Howard relame sus labios viendo primero al suelo, no sabe que decir después de todo lo que paso, sin embargo…- ¿Dónde está? –Aun con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ve al adulto, no le responde su pregunta pero la verdad quiere saber en dónde está ese extraño que la ha atormentado en toda la noche, Barnes la ve en silencio.

El oficial asiente levemente, abre la boca y…- Lo tenemos. –Contesta dándole seguridad a sus palabras a la joven que le ve un poco incrédula al igual que el otro, con su mano les apunta un auto con malla fuerte donde atrás se ve una silueta haciéndose entender que es él.- Lo esposamos de manos y de tobillos. Y además los paramédicos lo sedaron. –Les dice la verdad y es una gran noticia para ambos adolescentes, como esta sedado es imposible que este monstruo se mueva ahora.- Lo llevaremos al hospital, y tendremos 4 guardias por las cuatro esquinas.-Informa.

La Stark ve el auto a donde esta ese desconocido mientras oye un "Solo le falta ponerle un mordaz en la boca en caso de que grite" de parte Buck al oficial asintiéndole con la cabeza estando muy acuerdo, en eso la joven mira al adulto abriendo la boca y:…

\- No es suficiente. –Dice eso no estando conforme por aquella información, tiene ese presentimiento de que ese extraño se escapara.

El oficial Coulson ve en silencio a la muchacha comprendiéndole del miedo que tuvo que pasar allá adentro, pero las ordenes de los médicos fueron muy claros de que lleve a ese asesino al hospital para que lo atiendan rápido, debe de admitir que esa joven fue muy inteligente y valiente en adverse enfrentado a una situación así, ya casi es la madrugada y uno de sus compañeros le llaman por algo, se despide de los dos estudiantes de la academia avengers.

En cuando aquel auto los oficiales lo encienden comenzando a llevarse a ese sujeto al hospital lentamente pasaba por los autos de los demás oficiales y justamente en aquella camioneta paramédica donde esta los dos sobrevivientes, en cámara lenta Marie ve pasando el móvil en el piloto hasta atrás donde se puede dejar ver… el rostro de aquel sujeto…

Posee un rostro maduro pero algo joven que según lo había escuchado uno de los oficiales que pasaban por ahí, un hombre mayor de 20 se le puede analizar, cabello rubio oscuro cortó algo desordenado pero con estilo y para terminar esos orbes, esos orbes color azul marinos profundos sin nada de vida pero de una u otra manera sin que los oficiales lo notaran mostraba un pequeño brillo.

Le está mirando a ella, a ella nada más.

Esos orbes marinos profundos y sin vida miraban nada más a esa mujer que le dio lucha en la casa, esta solo mostraba un semblante asustada y no le quitaba la vista de este, aun estando en cámara lenta los labios de ese monstruo se curvearon levemente siendo visto por la castaña que le recorría una escalofrió de su rostro.

¿Le está sonriendo?

James que estaba más cerca de Antonella con su mano libre la atrae a su cuerpo como queriendo en protegerla y evidentemente también se fijó la expresión de ese demente que no tardo en borrar cambiando una mirada furiosa, muy furiosa comenzando a utilizar su cuerpo chocando con la puerta del auto policía queriendo salir cosa que asusto a la joven dejándose abrazar por su mejor amigo.

" _ **Nunca olvidare esa noche y esos tenebrosos ojos azules vacíos.**_

 _ **Los señores Lehnsherr y para mi sorpresa el hijo mayor Pietro Maximoff llegaron a la mansión recogiendo a sus hijas/hermanas Wanda y Nina, me agradecieron por a verlas cuidado y salvado hasta yo me disculpe por la pérdida de su criada Carrie.**_

 _ **Mis padres junto con la tía Peggy y Jarvis llegaron abrazándome mientras que lloraba no solo por mi vida, sino por la vida de mi prima Sharon que pago las consecuencias y no pude perdonarle, James estuvo toda la noche a mi lado hasta los paramédicos dijeron que teníamos que ir al hospital a atendernos así que nos fuimos juntos.**_

 _ **En el camino James me explico cómo llego a la mansión acompañado por unas bromas las cuales me hizo reír, además dijo que tenía algo importante en decirme pero eso me lo dirá cuando salgamos del hospital, los doctores nos atendieron a tiempo separándonos de los pocos minutos mis amigas Loki, Laurel, Pepper y los demás llegaron enterándose de lo que paso.**_

 _ **Debo decir que fue un gran escándalo para todo el noticiero, pero la parte buena es que atraparon por fin el asesino y eso fue un gran alivio para las personas.**_

 _ **Un oficial de la costa del norte de Manhattan llamado Nick Fury fue a verme y me explico todo los acontecimientos de aquel sujeto que me ataco esa noche, su nombre es Steve Rogers, antes vivía en la ciudad de Brooklyn, tuvo una vida trágica a la vez espantosa a los 5 años terminando en un sanatorio mental durando 15 años y escapo, no se supo más nada de él por 4 meses después hasta que sucedieron los asesinatos de mujeres en Manhattan.**_

 _ **Tuve suerte en sobrevivir esa noche.**_

…

 _ **Espero no vuelva a pasar.**_ "

2 días después.

En el hospital pasando en la sala de espera y llegando a una habitación a la derecha.

Dormía una castaña relajadamente en esta habitación del hospital, una vez el doctor le había dicho que mañana le darán de alta y podía regresar a su casa también le ha hablado sobre la herida de Bucky en el brazo derecho, lastimosamente dijeron que debe de tener mucho reposo y tal vez iría a una terapias para volver a tener la movilidad de su brazo, no hace poco sus amigos/as le visitaron dejándole unos regalos ahora.

Unos globos de colores amarrados en la cama a donde esta ella durmiendo, estaba bien arropada con una sábana blanca y en su mano izquierda la tenía vendada porque al parecer se había fracturado a causa de ese accidente, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso…

¡BAKH!

El sonido de un globo reventado le despierta, ve a los lados buscando a su padre o al doctor con las enfermeras porque estaba sola en esta habitación blanca, al frente de la cama un poco lejos se unas coloridas bolsitas de regalos en la mesa recordando que sus amigos le habían visitado pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que no hay nadie aquí ¡Oh lo recuerda! Cerca en la cama en una mesita aun lado hay un pequeño control que solo tenía un botón rojo, es un botón especial para que las enfermeras lleguen.

Sin pensarlo presiona el botón espera un minuto y…

Nada.

Tuvo que volver a presionar el botón de nuevo pero ni una enfermera u doctor se aparece, hace un resoplido en sus labios bien tendrá que ir por ellos, se levanta primero y luego sus desnudos pies tocan el frio piso camina calmadamente hasta llegar a la puerta la jala abriéndola y se sale, pero… para su sorpresa todo el pasillo del hospital esta vacía…

Completamente vacía.

No había enfermeras caminando de un lado para otro, no había doctores corriendo por emergencias o acompañados, no hay pacientes enfermos o discapacitados pasando por aquí en este pasillo blanco o en la recesión donde hay gente esperando para visitar o atender, al menos las luces iluminaban por todos los lados pero sorprendentemente no hay nadie, no está su padre, no está Bucky o el doctor que le está atendiendo.

Dejando de mirar los vacíos pasillos de este edificio blanco y no ver a nadie pensaba en regresar a la habitación donde le corresponde…

Tan repentino el sonido vibrante de un celular resonaba por toda la habitación y el pasillo, Tone arquea una ceja ladeando la cabeza a un lado viene de la habitación donde salió, entra al sitio y ve como un celular de los viejos sonaba y sonaba sin que nadie le atienda luego de un minuto más paro, ella no se movió por ningún momento y tampoco quiso contestar la llamada y al ver que paro puede estar tranquila…

…

…

…

Hace una media vuelta agarrando la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla como nadie viene…

…

Sin que nadie lo esperaba…

En la puerta como tenía un espejo la de orbes avellana ve su reflejo y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

Para su gran sorpresa detrás de su espalda esta…

…

El asesino…

…

El asesino esta detrás de ella…

Steve Rogers.

El rubio sin nada en que perder le toma el cuello de la muchacha y luego…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

\- Noooooo. –Grita la pobre estudiante de la academia vengadores, sus ojos los tenia cerrados tratando de quitarse a ese sádico de encima pero no se da cuenta el que le tiene sujetado su mano es su padre Howard y a lado de la derecha esta James llamándola que abra los ojos.

Las enfermeras quienes había oído los gritos se apresuraron y la agarra las piernas y los brazos para que no se lastime mientras que llega el doctor, Tone gritaba totalmente horrorizada diciendo que ese tipo aún está en la casa y que está esperando que llegue para darle una sorpresa, los gritos llenaban por toda la habitación hasta el pasillo y la recepción que algunos pacientes o enfermeros se quedaban mirando aquella habitación de pánico.

Muchos sintieron pena por aquella muchacha que tuvo que pasar en ese accidente en la casa de los Lehnsherr, un trauma que no será fácil de olvidar, tomara mucho trabajo a que lo supere.

Y quien sabe…

Esto no será el final…

¿o si?

…

…

…

I see you.

* * *

Este es un fic de genderbender.

He estado investigando las versiones femeninas de Tony, Loky, claro de Charles Xavier y de Clark Kent (quise convertir a superman una mujer porque me inspire gracias a una autora de fanfic de wattpad llamada MakimaDepyran)

Este no es el fin, esto se tendrá una secuela, la fecha no la tenemos aun elegida.


End file.
